Leaves on the Breeze
by Purple.Slippers.18
Summary: In hindsight, Mako should have seen the punch coming.
1. I'll Miss You

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra. Please direct all of your praise and awe to Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino. They deserve it far more than I ever will._

**A/N:**_ So here it is, the second installment of _**Leaves on the Breeze**_...but it's technically the first installment because it takes place in the first episode. And because I've rearraned my chapters to coincide with the order of the episodes...well, I've made a bit of a muddle of all this. So, for those who have stumbled upon this story, _**Leaves on the Breeze** _is a collection of oneshots that take place in-between the edits of the the episodes. Before each chapter I will include the episode title, characters, and a summary of when the oneshot is meant to take place within the episode, just to avoid confusion...so far I'm not off to a roaring success. _

_Anyway, I don't want to go on a ramble, I'll save that for the end of the fic, so let me just say that I would like to dedicate this story to every person, young, old and in-between, who have had to leave home and make their way out there in the real world. This story is for you and that first big goodbye we all have to say. It's often the hardest one we have to make, but that just means that the ones we're leaving behind have left an impression in our hearts, and we will carry them with us wherever we roam. _

**Episode:**_ Welcome to Republic City_

**Character(s):**_ Korra, Senna and Tonraq_

**Summary:** _Takes place after Korra escapes from the White Lotus compound but before she is outside of her parents' hut saying goodbye to them._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Miss You<strong>

000000000000000000

Tonraq turned his attention away from the spear he was repairing to watch his wife with a soft, gentle gaze, letting himself fall into a trance as he traced the movement of her hands while she sewed. He supposed he'd always been in love with her hands, ever since they first met.

Twenty years ago when he had been a proud and cocky youth of twenty-three, Tonraq had been on the losing end of a battle with a walrus-lion. Not only did his impulsive actions put his hunting party in danger and lose them their game, but he'd suffered three deep gashes to his chest, the blood loss effectively rendering him unconscious. When he'd finally come to, the first sensation his drug addled brain had registered was soft, wonderfully cool fingers tickling up and down his chest. Raising his arm, he'd captured one of those tiny healing hands between his large brown fingers. Opening his eyes, Tonraq had found himself staring at the most beautiful face in all of the Four Nations. The girl had been leaning over him, hair pulled back in a practical braid, her small face flush with concentration as she worked to heal his wounds, her eyes so blue it was as if the ocean had been captured in them. Feeling himself about to pass out again, Tonraq had managed to groan out a question. He'd wanted to know this girl's name. Even as the dark oblivion took him, his fingers going slack against her hand, he did manage to stay conscious long enough to hear her answer.

Senna.

The rest, as the saying went, was history.

Tonraq and Senna courted, finding a mutual interest not only in various hobbies, but also in their waterbending. Tonraq was considered to be one of the most elite waterbenders in the South Pole, and Senna, a talented healer, was no sea-lion penguin when it came to handling a waterwhip. It was more often than not that one could find the young couple sparring on the glaciers rather than cuddling close around a fire and speaking softly, although they did share those quite moments as well.

Senna's hands had given Tonraq so much over the years. They healed him when he was hurt, made food from the game he would bring her, they pinched his arm when he annoyed her, and caressed his skin when lost in a moment of passion. When he asked, she gave him her hand, gladly, and a year after their marriage, it was Senna who first handed Tonraq the fussy bawling bundle that was their daughter.

"Is that for Korra?" he asked as Senna tied off the thread.

"Yes. I'll give it to her next week when we visit."

"I can't believe she's mastered firebending already," Tonraq sighed, his mind flashing back thirteen years ago to coming home and finding his home in complete disarray, Senna smiling patiently as she did her best to keep up with their rambunctious little Avatar. Those early years of Korra's life had been trying, and could have made bitter parents out of most, but Tonraq and Senna were a hearty and stable couple. If they could weather month long blizzards in one of the world's harshest terrains, then parenting an Avatar wasn't really that much of a challenge.

Besides, they loved Korra more than anything in the world, Avatar or not, she was their daughter.

For a few minutes more, Senna and Tonraq worked in silence. Tonraq had just decided to give up on repairing his spear when a few firm knocks at their door startled the pair from their concentration.

"Who could that be?" Senna wondered. "It's so late."

Setting aside his damaged spear, Tonraq moved to bend the ice door away from the entrance of their hut when the person outside did it instead, inviting themselves in. For a moment, Tonraq's reflexes had him reaching to the water bladder at his waist, but Senna's delighted chuckle gave him pause, and that was when he noticed the familiar wolftail atop the intruder's head.

"Korra," Tonraq sighed, moving to join in wife in welcoming their daughter home. They wrapped Korra up in the warm cocoon of their arms, relishing the feeling of having their little girl with them again. Due to the importance of her final firebending evaluation, Korra's training regime had been intensified, so much so that Senna and Tonraq had not been able to visit their daughter in nearly two months.

"Hi mom. Hi dad," she said sheepishly as they cuddled.

"Oh my spirits, you've gotten taller," Senna gushed, running her hands along Korra's face fondly. "Honey, what are you doing here?" she asked when the three broke apart.

"Um…" Korra stuttered, her eyes flitting around the hut, "I just missed you guys. I wanted to visit," she said, the tone of her voice carrying an unconvincing passivity that completely failed to mask the guilt underlying her words.

Korra had never been a good liar.

Tonraq and Senna exchanged concerned knowing glances. While they might not have been able to raise her in a traditional manner, they still knew when something was bothering their daughter, and they especially knew when she was trying to hide something from them. Korra had many tells when she was working her way through a fib. She tended to fidget on the spot, her eyes darting everywhere but at them. She would chew on her bottom lip and stutter as she spoke, all of her confidence and bravado dripping away like ice under the sun. She was resorting to all of her nervous ticks as she moved further into the main room of the hut.

"Have a seat, dear. Do you want something to eat?" Senna asked.

"Actually, mom, I'm not staying long," Korra answered, her fingers fiddling in the locks of hair that framed her face, staring with keen focus on a wall hanging she had once scorched as a child.

"Why the rush?" Tonraq asked.

Korra didn't say anything for a long time, tapping her toes and chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to confess what she had come to tell her parents. Ever patient, Tonraq and Senna waited for their daughter to collect her thoughts and speak.

"You got my letter about me passing my firebending tests?"

"Yes," Senna said sweetly. "We are so proud. Your father was telling all the neighbors."

"Senna," Tonraq groaned, embarrassed. His wife ignored him while Korra blushed, once again shifting her eyes guiltily.

"Well, now that I'm a master firebender that means I get to start on my airbending training. It's the last element I need to learn before I am recognized as a mature Avatar."

Senna and Tonraq nodded. They knew all about Korra's training, the harsh drills and tests she had had to endure for the last ten years. It had saddened the couple that they were not permitted to teach Korra waterbending, nor were they even allowed to live with her in the White Lotus compound that was secreted away in the glacial mountains of the Antarctic dessert. Korra was their only child, and it was heart wrenching to be forced away from her, but these were the sacrifices necessary for their daughter's success and safety.

The world had already lost the Avatar once and it nearly burned for it. Such a travesty could not be permitted to happen again.

"So you're a master firebender. Does that mean that Master Tenzin will be moving to the compound soon?" Tonraq asked.

"Actually, he already came," Korra said conversationally.

"So?" Senna asked eagerly, "When do you begin airbending training?"

"Well, see, that's why I'm here."

A sudden somberness filled the little hut. Tonraq and Senna watched their daughter as she struggled to confess her news, pursing her lips, swallowing hard, fighting back tears, breathing deeply as she grasped onto the last threads of her strong poise. The only other time they had seen her act this way was on the day the White Lotus sentries and Master Katara came to move her to the compound.

"You see, Tenzin can't exactly move to the South Pole right now," the teenager began. Her parents stood before her, confused.

"How long do you have to wait until he can move here?" Tonraq asked.

"That's the thing," Korra answered, chuckling mirthlessly, "Tenzin doesn't think he'll be able to move down here for a long time."

"How long is long?"

Korra shrugged.

"But, what about your airbending training?" Senna exclaimed. "He's the only airbending master in the whole world. He has to teach you!"

"And he's going to," Korra affirmed.

"But you just said –"

"I'm going to live with him," Korra finally said, rushing to get the news out quickly. Tonraq and Senna were stunned into silence, the weight of Korra's announcement lying like a heavy smoke in the room.

"But I thought you were supposed to stay in the compound," Tonraq said, "where you could be protected while you trained."

"I'll be fine, dad," Korra assured.

"Where are you going?" Senna asked.

"Republic City. I'll live with Tenzin and his family on Air Temple Island while I train."

"But I thought Republic City was too dangerous for you right now," Tonraq argued, regurgitating the same arguments that the White Lotus elders had been spewing at Korra for years.

"Tenzin says I'll be fine," Korra bickered back, her temper overshadowing her guilt for lying. "He thinks I'm ready."

"And where is this Tenzin?" Tonraq demanded coolly, crossing his arms over his brawny chest, the tight muscles of his arms straining against the sleeves of his tunic. "I'd like to have a talk with him."

"You can't!" Korra cried, rushing to grab her father around one of his arms before he could march to the door.

"Yes I can," Tonraq stated matter-of-factly.

"No, you can't," Korra sighed, defeated. She dropped her hands from Tonraq's elbow and lowered her chin in shame, playing nervously with a lock of her thick brown hair. "He's not here."

"Where is he?" Senna asked, laying a comforting arm over Korra's shoulders.

"My guess? He's halfway back to Republic City by now. He left almost two days ago," Korra whispered honestly.

"But why did he leave you behind? If he's going to train you in Republic City why didn't he bring you along?"

Closing her eyes, Korra searched for strength. Although she had grown up away from them, although she had many other parental figures in her life, although she couldn't claim to having a normal childhood with a doting mother and father guiding her along, this man and woman were still her parents. She loved them and she wanted to make them proud.

And to do that, she needed to realize her own destiny as the Avatar.

She needed to follow Tenzin to Republic City.

"Tenzin," Korra started, looking first at her mother then settling her clear aqua gaze on her father, "doesn't exactly know that I'm coming."

"Korra –"

"You're running away!" Senna exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she admitted bluntly.

"Korra," Tonraq began again, his voice low and commanding, the same tone he used when he led a hunting party into the wild. "Did you even stop to think about what could happen to you? Running away? You're just a kid!"

"I'm the Avatar!"

"You're seventeen!"

Tonraq was leaning low over Korra, his nose nearly brushing hers, identical frowns marring their sharp features as neither cowed to the other, hands on their hips and legs spread wide as they held their ground. If the situation wasn't so tense, Senna might have laughed. Ever the calm one in the family, Senna gently pushed her husband and daughter apart, letting them catch their breath, letting them find some calm, before moving to stand beside Tonraq.

"You're not leaving this hut," Tonraq said. "You'll stay here while I go to the compound and tell the White Lotus where you are."

"You can't stop me from leaving, dad," Korra insisted, managing to keep her temper in check.

"Then why did you come here?" he demanded.

"Because I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

Taken aback, Tonraq felt his ire calming just slightly, the sight of his daughter furiously wiping away at the stray tears that were beading in the corners of her eyes breaking his heart. Unable to fight against the overwhelming compulsion, Tonraq pulled Korra into a firm hug, one large hand moving to cup the back of her head and hold it tenderly against his chest over his heart. Korra returned the embrace, squeezing her father tightly, not wanting to let go, knowing that it would be so much longer than a few weeks or even a few months before she got to hug the man again.

"I couldn't leave and not see you guys one more time," Korra explained quietly. "I know that I haven't lived with you in a long time, that all this Avatar stuff has gotten in the way of us being a normal family, but I love you and I'll miss you while I'm gone."

"You don't have to go," Tonraq countered gently.

"Yes I do," Korra insisted, moving her head so she could look her father in the eye. "I can't stay hidden away anymore. The Avatar is supposed to serve the world, but what kind of an Avatar will I be if I haven't even left the South Pole in my entire life? I've spent seventeen years listening to other people tell me which road to take in order to become a fully realized Avatar. It's time I take my own road, the one I want to follow."

Tonraq kept silent, listening to his daughter's convictions, her sincerity shining like a little fire in her eyes, burning him. He didn't like that she was leaving. He didn't like that she was going on her own. He didn't like that neither he nor Senna could go with her.

He didn't like that his little girl wasn't so little anymore.

"Does anyone at the compound know that you left?" he asked, releasing her from their embrace.

"Katara does. And she agrees with me. She actually helped me sneak out," Korra answered, forever grateful to the old waterbending master for helping her to bend a tunnel under the compound and then collapsing it after Korra and Naga had safely escaped.

"And how are you planning to get to Republic City, exactly? Naga can't swim the whole way."

"Trading ship," Korra answered. "I know one will sail out in a few hours, which means I have to leave soon."

Tonraq knew which ship Korra meant. Earlier that afternoon he had traded several pelts for some linen, fresh fruit, oil lamps, lumber and a few yuans with one of the merchants that sailed with the vessel. Without a word, Tonraq left the main room and retreated to his and Senna's chamber.

Crushed at her father's disappointment, Korra turned to her mother and found the little woman smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"Don't worry about your father," Senna soothed, moving to grab the anorak she had just completed before Korra's unexpected arrival. "Here, take that old one off."

Obeying, Korra quickly changed, her hands running over the soft, lovingly crafted fur coat, admiring the rich blue dye and the snuggly snow white trim on the hood and sleeves. It would keep her warm while she was away, like having her mother's arms wrapped protectively around her. Leaping into her mother's embrace, Korra hugged Senna so forcefully that she lifted the small woman off the ground. Senna giggled, although her laughter was flecked with sadness, and kissed Korra on the check. Tonraq reentered the room then, his heart clenching painfully again as he looked at the two most important people in his world.

"Take this," he said, breaking up mother and daughter and placing a strand of coins into Korra's hands. Korra held up the twine that kept the yuans linked together, the firelight catching in their shiny surface. "There's a deckhand who works on that boat, his name is Kodac. I grew up with him. Tell him you're my daughter and give him the money. That should be enough to buy last minute passage for you and Naga to Republic City. You won't be traveling first class, but you should be comfortable. I'm sorry I don't have more to gi –"

"It's perfect, dad," Korra said, jumping up to grasp her father by the shoulders. She pulled herself up and kissed him on the cheek, memorizing the way his coarse whiskers felt against her lips, how warm his skin was and how he smelled of smoke and oil. "Thank you."

"Come on," Senna said, "we'll walk you out."

Huddled between her parents, Korra let their warmth permeate into her skin. She wanted to soak up all of their kindness, and patience, and sacrifice, and love and carry it with her to whatever corners of the Four Nations she found herself in.

Because she would miss them, every day that she was gone.

She would miss them terribly.

* * *

><p><em>And now for that ramble I promised.<em>

_So, I don't know why the idea appeals to me, but I think Korra is a Daddy's Girl. I also think she might take after Tonraq, which is why I gave the two similar characters in this fic. Also, due to the newest clip that Korranation has issued, I happen to believe that Korra is a deplorable, but hilarious, liar._

_There was definitely some author/character projecting happening here. I'm a bit of a Daddy's Girl myself, and when I went to grad school and had to move away to a new city all by myself, I balled like a baby when I had to say goodbye to my parents. In fact, I recall lamenting to my new roommates that I had been abandoned in this strange new city (I may have been just a touch of a drama queen), but then we discovered a kick-ass sushi place and later a great little pub that had amazing live music, and suddenly, this new autonomous life didn't seem so scary anymore. I've sinced moved to and from my parents' home four times. Each time I say goodbye to them it gets a little easier, but that doesn't mean that it's something I like doing. It's hard to leave those we love behind, and it's harder still to make a living for oneself in a world that sometimes feels too big, too small, too loud, too fast, and all we want is to feel safe. _

_Because that's what mom and dad's do. They make us feel safe, and whether you're a guy, girl, a millionaire or a vegabond, or even the Avatar, sometimes, all you want is to just feel safe. _

_Ramble concluded._

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think!_


	2. You Got a Lot to Learn

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or The Legend of Korra._

**A/N:**_ Hello everyone! Here's another oneshot for episode one of Legend of Korra. Once again, I'm sorry about the bit of confussion with the placement of this and the previous chapter. I'd just like all the oneshots to appear in the same order that they would in the show (I'm kinda anal that way). Anyway, I hope you like it._

_Enjoy!_

**Episode:**_ Welcome to Republic City_

**Character(s):**_ Korra, the Faboulous Bending Brothers, and a special appearance by the descendant of an old series favorite. _

**Summary:**_ Takes place in-between the time Korra and Naga are turned away from the meat stall to when they arrive in Republic City Park for some impromptu fishing. _

* * *

><p><strong>You Got A lot to Learn<strong>

000000000000000000

"Don't worry girl. This place is huge," Korra assured gently, scratching behind her friend's floppy ear. "I bet we can find a place to rustle up something to eat." Naga whined as Korra led them away from the cranky merchant and her street meat stand, the titillating scent of hickory smoked komodo-rhino sausage and honey glazed cow-hippo steak teasing the pair as they went off in search of a meal.

Taking in her surroundings, Korra felt an overwhelming wave of awe sweep over her. Republic City was so much more than she had imagined. There were more buildings, more people, more colors and sounds, more glass and brick, more hustle and bustle…just more! The week she had spent in the belly of that trading steamer, cuddled against Naga and imagining all that Republic City had to offer didn't even compare to the wonders the metropolis really held.

She didn't know where to start.

Mounting Naga, the pair made their way slowly down the sidewalk, soaking in every new experience. They sauntered past towers so tall that they seemed to touch the sky, and Korra wondered how glass and steel could be so solid. The people that surrounded them were like their own ocean, weaving and bobbing, breaking off into currents that went up hills or down alleyways. The noise of the satomobiles was cacophonous, louder than the tiger-seals during mating season, and Korra resolved to drive one of those amazing vehicles someday. The Avatar and her polar bear-dog walked down one street after another, losing themselves in the nooks and crannies.

Within her first hour of being in Republic City, Korra amassed quite an education.

She learned that the general public was not used to seeing a polar bear dog amble down the street, giving Naga a wide berth as she passed. She learned that traditional Water Tribe clothing was apparently quite unusual, noticing how people pointed and remarked on her boots, her wolftail, and her beaded arm band. She learned that you had to wait for the green light to flash at intersections before trying to cross the street. She learned the air wasn't as clean as it was in the South Pole, she and Naga sneezing as they rounded corners and curbs. She learned that bartering with a butcher for a slab of meat to ease Naga's hunger pains wasn't acceptable, even if she did offer the miserable man her warmest pelt. She learned that yuans were very, very important.

The pair walked down one road after another, passing by several noodle stands and dumpling carts, grocers, restaurants, pubs, even candy shops, but no one was offering even a sample to an obviously lost girl new to the city.

She learned that the people of Republic City weren't as friendly as those back home.

Over the course of the morning, Korra and Naga got themselves turned around more than once, the dense streets, narrow side streets, alleyways and roundabouts playing havoc on their sense of direction. Getting off of Naga for a chance to stretch her legs, Korra found herself in the middle of an open air market. Booths and carts filled with rich fabrics, exotic animals, strange perfumes, beads and jewelry, antiques and china, stationery, pens, inks, and of course the enticing but forbidden aroma of food lined the long road. Naga began to whine again and Korra felt her own belly rumble.

"Alright, Naga, up the hill," Korra instructed, taking the lead and beginning their slow steady jaunt along the steep market street. She could smell salt water among the bouquet wafting throughout the bazaar and was drawn to the comfort of her native element after feeling like she had been swallowed by this strange, marvelous new environment for the better part of the morning.

Realizing that they were headed back to the harbor, which meant that they had been walking in circles for hours, grated on Korra's nerves, but she refused to be gloomy about their lack of progress. This was the first day of her new life in Republic City. Spirits, it was her first time anywhere outside of the South Pole! A few minor setbacks like getting lost, not having any money, and a grumbling empty tummy were not going to deter her from absorbing all the marvels that the city had to offer.

"My cabbages!"

Korra and many other patrons of the market were startled by the desperate, shattering cry that echoed down the avenue. Looking up near the crest of the steep street, the seventeen year old saw people scramble to get out of the way of a large wooden cart that was careening wildly down the hill. The cart was laden with cabbages, heavy and overstocked. It would either impact and splinter into a thousand pieces or it would run over an unfortunate shopper.

Korra's reaction was instinctive.

Taking a wide, solid stance, she hammered her left foot into the cobbled street, bending three four foot walls of rock out of the ground. The triad of earthbended walls managed to encase the cart, halting its wild ride and preventing debris from scattering across the road. The crowd of shoppers were silenced, awed by the bending feat, and Korra couldn't quell her burst of pride.

She was very good, if she did say so herself.

"Young lady," the middle-aged merchant sighed when he reached her. "You saved my cabbages."

"It was nothing," Korra scoffed, doing her best to be humble despite the arrogant smirk on her face. The old man rambled his gratitude for a few minutes. Korra was tuning him out, trying to be patient, although she did catch a few words like 'cabbage merchant for generations' and 'family curse' and 'should've gone into the phonograph trade'.

"Here, please take it as my thanks."

The man handed Korra a large, leafy head of cabbage. Overjoyed, the teenager swept the man up in a bone crushing hug, lifting him off the ground. True, Naga wouldn't eat the cabbage, but Korra had no qualms about consuming the crunchy vegetable. If anything, it would at least calm her belly so that she could focus on getting Naga fed before they made their way to Air Temple Island.

"Stop those kids!"

Korra turned to her left just as a scrawny, disheveled little boy wearing a dark emerald scarf scurried past her, his bare feet slapping against the cobblestone street. Dropping the cabbage merchant, Korra was about to take chase when another boy, younger than the first, dashed in front of her.

"Watch it, lady!" he cried rudely, swinging his arms wildly as he tried to keep up with the other child. The pair was fast, and they dodged in and out of the crowd so quickly that Korra blinked and she lost sight of them.

"Did you see which way they went?" a beefy bearded man asked, huffing heavily as he approached Korra and the cabbage merchant. "Little thieves," he croaked, "nicked a basket of my ripest bananas. Irritating vermin. Street rats!"

The man continued to rant, spittle and sweat collecting in the long whiskers of his black beard. The cabbage merchant was trying to be sympathetic, but it was clear that he didn't have much patience for the rotund grocer's tirade. Korra ignored him, looking for a cozy spot to sit for a moment so she could nibble on her cabbage when she spotted a familiar scarf inching inconspicuously along the opposite side of the market street. The Avatar couldn't help but smile.

The clever shoplifters had doubled back, their stolen bananas tucked rather humorously under their dirty shirts. She watched with interest as they skittered between stalls before slipping down a narrow alleyway.

"Excuse me," Korra said, interrupting the ranting man, which didn't deter him in the slightest as he continued to go on about the brazen, impertinent attitude of the city's lower class.

Korra brought Naga to the opening of the alleyway. It was dark and winding, but she could make out the retreating backs of the little boys so she shuffled down the lane, Naga at her heels. It was cool in-between the brick and mortar, dripping pipes and damp settling along the stone. She didn't walk far when she came to the end of the alley and saw the boys being greeted by an ill looking woman balancing a colicky baby girl on her hip.

"Look, mommy," the boy with the scarf said as he proudly revealed the bananas. The younger boy, who Korra assumed was the other one's brother, also unveiled his loot. Their mother looked at them with tired green eyes, tears collecting pathetically in the corners as she tried to shush the fussy baby in her arms. The scene was heartbreaking, and without even thinking about it, Korra stepped forward.

"Hey guys," she called, alerting the family to her presence. Immediately, the two brothers took defensive stances in front of their mother, arms and legs spread wide to shield her. Korra found herself admiring their grit. "You forgot this." She tossed the head of cabbage at the boys, the older one catching it with ease. They stared at the leafy vegetable, smiling brightly at their luck and Korra sighed, ignoring her stomach's gurgling protests.

None of them noticed the shame that crossed the face of the mother in the doorway, nor her quick retreat into the dark safety of her flat.

"Mommy, did you see what the lady gave us?" the younger of the brothers exclaimed, following his mother into the apartment. The boy with the tattered scarf stayed behind, cradling the cabbage like his mother had cradled his baby sister. For someone so young, Korra noted that his forest green eyes were weary and hard, like someone who had seen too much, an astounding contrast to her own wide-eyed aquamarine irises that had hardly seen anything of the world.

With a nod in the boy's direction, Korra turned and left. She and Naga made their way out of the crooked alleyway, the Avatar's spirit dampened by the memory of those little boys and their mother. She'd been so enthralled with Republic City, so starry-eyed and curious, enraptured with this new world she found herself in, that the shadowy corners had evaded her line of sight. But now she could see some of the dreariness, the blemishes that existed within her peripheral vision. As she and Naga emerged back onto the main street, Korra noticed a poster, peeling and faded against the brick wall. The words 'OVERTHROW THE BENDING REGIME' framed the face of a masked figure, the unsettling little grin painted on the façade churning Korra's stomach more than her hunger pains.

"There's something not right with this city," Korra realized as she and Naga emerged into the open market. The bustling street was bright, lively, a complete contrast from the gloomy, dirty hovel that the pair had come from. A new sense of determination filled the young Avatar.

She was going to learn airbending.

She was going to bring balance to Republic City.

She was going to make sure that children like those brothers and their mother weren't hungry anymore…

…but first she had to find her way to Air Temple Island.

"Grngh!" Naga's belly moaned, attracting the attention of a few merchants. Korra sighed. Food came first.

Hoisting herself onto Naga's back, Korra led her polar bear-dog up to the crest of the hill, relishing the wind whistling past her ears as they raced down the road, heading for the harbor. The docks they found themselves in were mostly empty, and as Korra searched for a landmark, a map, or a sign to give her an indication of where she was, she spotted a sight that made her forget all about her grumbling belly.

"Check it out, Naga," Korra sighed, amazed. They were at the head of the pier that led towards the famous Republic City pro-bending arena.

Like the rest of Republic City, the arena was just so much _more_ than Korra had ever conceived. She'd seen photographs of the splendid building, but all of those had been black and white, never even hinting at the golden luminous beauty that was the most popular building in the entire city. The shimmering façade was brilliant, the four corners of the building tipped with green tiled towers. There was a spectacular glass dome in the centre of the arena, wrought iron deckles curving up and down the smooth water-like surface. Tall narrow windows lined the mammoth structure, some, peculiarly, shy of their shutters.

Leaning low over her saddle to rest her chin on her arms, Korra admired the place she had been daydreaming about since she was a little girl and was about to suggest that she and Naga go inside, when the polar bear dog shifted and groaned restlessly.

"Okay, Okay," Korra gave in, "food now."

Sitting upright and pulling on Naga's reins, Korra directed her friend back into the city. She'd seen a sign that mentioned a nearby park. Perhaps there was a lake stocked with fish or even a moon peach tree to plunder. The pro-bending arena was behind her now, but Korra promised that she would return to the golden structure soon.

* * *

><p>Mako sighed, satisfied. He stepped away from his work, admiring the even coat of paint he'd just applied to the shutters. It was a blistering afternoon and the firebender relished the heat, wiping sweat from his brow and finding comfort in the slow burning ache that coursed up and down his arms and back. The job may have been grueling and thankless, but it felt good to do an honest day's work, even if all it yielded was a roof over his head and a few yuans to spend on food.<p>

Smirking, Mako moved to lean against the railing of the long white pier that the pro-bending arena sat upon, waiting for Bolin to return from their attic apartment with lunch. The teenager took a few minutes to himself, relaxing under the steady beat of the sun's warmth and the jarring cool breeze that wafted off Yue Bay and slapped against his back. After lunch, there were still a dozen shutters to paint, and after that they had to sweep out the bending ring in preparation for tonight's matches.

The Fire Ferrets weren't on the listing for this evening's rounds, which meant Mako and Bolin had the night off. Both boys would stick around to watch the various matches, but Bolin would eventually slip away, out to enjoy the city's delights with his meager allowance. Mako would stay behind, taking notes on the other teams and studying new moves he'd try out later in the gym before turning in for the night. The Fire Ferrets had caused a bit of an upset in the pro-bending community. The newcomers had risen quickly in the ranks and now they were only three matches away from gaining entrance into the championship tournament. Mako smiled secretly to himself, proud that all of the hard work that he and Bolin suffered was paying off.

It was a simple life, laborious, and humble, but it was the best life that Mako and his brother had known in over a decade. For the first time in a long time, Mako had hope for the future.

Turning his head to allow the bay breeze to trace the side of his neck, Mako halted in his movements, stunned. He squinted against the glare of the sun on the golden surface of the arena, staring up the curving path to the bulky white figure he spotted at the head of the pier. It was an animal, huge and furry, with meaty front paws and heavy floppy ears. Astride the beast was a figure the firebender couldn't make out, the sun catching in his golden eyes, nearly blinding him. Raising a hand to defend against the rays, Mako thought that he saw a hint of blue on top of the large white creature he was sure was a –

"Head's up!"

Mako was stunned out of his reverie when a moon peach struck him in the side of the head. Blinking, the firebender turned to the right and saw his brother chuckling as he walked up to him.

"Geez, bro, it's not like you to be daydreaming," Bolin joked, munching on his own moon peach.

"I wasn't," Mako said, turning back to search the pier, his brows furrowing when he found that nothing was there. "I thought I saw…" He trailed off just before he could voice his thoughts. "No, it's impossible."

"What? What'd you see?" Bolin demanded good naturedly, picking up Mako's bruised moon peach.

"A polar bear dog," Mako confessed, his reason mingling with his doubt as he concluded that he couldn't have seen such a burly beast just wandering the pier. Bolin's boisterous laughter only further convinced Mako that his eyes had been playing a trick on him. Swiping the soft moon peach from his brother, he took a large bite out of the fruit and turned back to appraise the shutters.

"I think maybe you've got a touch of heat stroke, Mako. Maybe you should take a break," Bolin suggested, his concern for his brother's health breaking though his mirth over Mako's strange mirage.

"Yeah, you're right," the firebender said. "Think I'll go take a cold shower. I'll be back in half an hour."

Mako walked into the arena, munching on his moon peach idly, his mind still clinging to that blurry vision of white and blue. '_I didn't see anything,_' he decided firmly, making his way to the shower room, certain in his reasoning. '_Besides, what sort of person would be crazy enough to bring a polar bear dog to Republic City?_'

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, seems that Korra's not the only one who has a lot to learn, eh?<em>

_As always, I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and favoriting and reviewing and alerting my fics. I'm so glad that you like my stories and I hope that you liked this one._

_Please, leave a review before you go!_


	3. Your New Avatar

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra. I do like pretending I own them, though._

**A/N:**_ So I've decided to write three 'in-between' fics for each episode. This is the final oneshot dedicated to episode one and it's pure domesticity and a wee bit of character insight. Hope you like it!_

**Episode:**_ Weclome to Republic City_

**Character(s):**_ Korra-centric with the entire airbending family along for support, Chief Bei Fong, and a special guest appearance by the Fire Ferrets._

**Summary:**_ Takes place in-between the time when Korra is invited to live with Tenzin's family on Air Temply Island, but before she makes her press conference the following day at city hall._

* * *

><p><strong>Your New Avatar<strong>

000000000000000000

"Everything alright, Korra?"

The seventeen year old turned to Tenzin and flashed the master airbender her most confident grin. Even though her stomach felt like one giant knot, and she was so anxious that she was bouncing on the balls of her feet, Korra was excited. She was _living_ in Republic City. She was going to start airbending training with Tenzin and the kids. She was going to get the chance to see movies and drive satomobiles and attend pro-bending matches, and in approximately twelve minutes, she was going to go out on the front steps of city hall and, before a mob of reporters and over the radio, she was going to make her first public statement as the Avatar.

It was thrilling, it was terrifying, and Korra loved it!

"I'm fine," she assured.

"Nervous?"

"A bit, but I can deal with it," she said. "Tenzin, I wanted to thank you again, for letting me stay here, letting me live with you. I can't tell you how much it all means."

And truly, Korra couldn't put into words how grateful she was to the airbender. Last night, when she'd somberly walked down the dock at Air Temple Island towards the White Lotus sentries who were duty-bound to escort her back to the South Pole, Korra had been devastated. For one short, glorious, wonderful day, she'd had her first taste of freedom, roaming the streets of the modern metropolis, meeting strange people, getting lost, bending the snot out of members of the Triple Threat Triads, and leading an exhilarating chase with the metalbending police force. It had been such a fun and eyeopening day, and Korra had been loathe to return to the isolation of the South Pole and her training compound.

And then Tenzin had changed his mind, stopped her from leaving, offered her a place in his home, and literally opened the door for Korra to start the newest chapter in her life...

* * *

><p><em>"And these will be your rooms," Tenzin said, sliding the shoji aside and invitin<em>_g Korra into the space that she would call her own for the coming months (and possibly years) of training. With a respectful nod and hardly restrained eagerness, Korra stepped into the room. The the walls were white, the lines simple and clean, the floors bamboo. To her left there was a low table made of dark black wood and it was surrounded by nearly a dozen soft cushions wrapped in cotton dyed in the rich autumn colors that the Air Nation was renowned for. The little nook was surely a place meant for one to entertain a few guests or find a quiescent solitary comfort. There was a tall bookcase to her right with a few scrolls and bound texts dotting the shelves and some Air Nomad relics made of wood and clay serving as decorations. The smell of polish and juniper, fresh linens and seawater spotted the air, filling it with a sense of sanctuary and safety. _

_Korra took a deep breath and felt wonderfully at peace, her calmness remaining prominent even when Ikki and Meelo screeched excitedly and pushed past her into the front room._

_"Do you like it, Korra? Do you?" Ikki asked, jumping up on the table. "Did you see the books? Do you like to read? Oh! Will you read me a story tonight? Can you read me the one about the unagi that had a toothache?"_

_"Ikki," Tenzin said, his tone smooth and deep, but edged with warning, "we do not jump on the table."_

_"Sorry, daddy," the seven year old pouted, dutifully hopping down from her perch. Tenzin smiled tiredly at his youngest daughter, fondness shining out of his gray eyes. _

_"Would you like to show Korra her bedroom?"_

_"Yes!" Ikki cried, racing Meelo across the small room to exuberantly pull back the second pair of shoji. The children's excitement was reflected in their unintentional airbending, sharp gusts of wind leaping at the movement of their limbs, the violent breeze they'd accidentally created tearing into the shoji's fragile rice paper. Tenzin and Jinora –who had stayed calmly and dutifully by her father's side – shared identical exasperated expressions at the mess Meelo and Ikki had made. _

_Korra just laughed._

_The teenager followed the young airbending children into the second room, discovering a large and cozy furnished space. The bed was pushed against the right side of the wall and Ikki and Meelo were bouncing on it while laughing heartily, their older sister trying and failing to get them to stop. The floor in the room was carpeted in a soft blue, reminding Korra of how glaciers sometimes reflected on the water. There was a desk and a nightstand, a long mirror and a set of draws, all of them painted in a seashell color and sporting carvings that looked like a perfect merging of the Air Nation and Water Tribe emblems. _

_"This was my sister's room," Tenzin explained when he noticed Korra staring at the symbols on the desk. Korra nodded, remembering how proudly Master Katara had spoken of her eldest child, her waterbending daughter, Kya. "I thought that, being away from the South Pole for the first time, and being so far away, too, that this room wou –"_

_"Thank you!" Korra exclaimed, wrapping the middle-aged man into a hug as tight as the one she'd given him down at the pier when he'd given her permission to stay on the island. "This is perfect. And there's enough room for Naga, too!"_

_Releasing Tenzin, Korra whistled for her polar bear-dog to come into the room, the loyal beast having begrudgingly waited in the hall until her master called her. With a lazy grace, Naga stepped into the room and immediately set to sniffing every corner and cranny, ignoring Meelo when he jumped on her head and began pulling roughly on her ears. _

_"Well, I suppose we should call it a night," Tenzin decided. "Come on, kids, it's time for bed. Let Korra and Naga get some rest."_

_"Awww," all three sang, matching frowns marring their normally happy features. _

_"It's OK," Korra declared, catching Ikki in the middle of another jump and securing the seven year old in her arms. "Ikki and I have a date with an unagi who has a toothache. I can stay up just a little bit longer for that."_

_Jinora and Meelo cheered, latching on to Korra's legs as they smiled up at her. Korra smiled back, snorting in good humor when she caught the pointed look that Tenzin was throwing at her, clearly communicating that she had no idea what she'd gotten in to. In all honesty, Korra could care less. She was in Republic City, she was going to start airbending training in the morning, and best of all, she wasn't alone anymore._

_She was with family._

_"I'll be back in a while. I have to make a few arrangements. I'll speak with you later, Korra."_

_"Alright," the teenager said as Tenzin left her rooms. Coincidentally, Pema was passing by right at that moment, having been on a search for her son who was in dire need of a bath before bed. Although Meelo protested and screeched, and even tried to make a grand escape on an air-scooter, Pema was quick to catch the five year old and carried him to the bathroom._

_Laughing at the boy, Korra took Jinora and Ikki to their room. The sisters shared a bedroom, and after changing into their nightclothes, combing out their rich, cinnamon colored hair, lighting a stick of incense and saying a silent prayer in memory of their late grandfather, the girls joined Korra on Jinora's bed and listened with content tiredness as the Avatar read to them the story of the unagi with a toothache and the maiden warrior who became his friend. _

_It surprised Korra when Jinora fell asleep first, Ikki managing to hold onto consciousness until the end of the tale. Gently, Korra tucked both girls in, promising to read Ikki a story the next night and the night after that if she'd just stop asking so many questions and go to sleep. _

_Creeping out of their room, Korra quietly walked down the hall, cringing in sympathy when she spotted Pema closing what she assumed was Meelo's bedroom door. The poor pregnant woman was drenched from head to toe._

_"Oh, Pema," Korra sighed, feeling helpless to the woman's plight as she approached her. _

_"Oh, this is nothing," Pema sighed. "This time, my back stayed dry."_

_"You should go change before you catch a cold," Korra said, eying Pema's protruding belly with worry. It couldn't be good for a woman so far along in her pregnancy to get sick. _

_"And you should go to bed," Pema countered in a motherly fashion. "You had a long trip here, a long day today, and tomorrow will be even longer. You need your rest. There are sleeping clothes in the dresser in your room. Goodnight, Korra."_

_"Goodnight!" Korra echoed, waving to Pema as she walked back to her rooms, not surprised to find Tenzin waiting outside her door._

_"Korra, you'll have to be up early tomorrow. We're going to city hall."_

_"OK," Korra agreed, a bit disappointed since it seemed that her airbending training wasn't going to start as immediately as she'd hoped. "What are we going to do there?"  
><em>

_"I'm going to introduce you the United Republic council members. And then we're going to have a short press conference on the steps of city hall."_

_"What for?" Korra asked._

_"You weren't terribly subtle about your presence in Republic City today," the airbender said with a tinge of exasperation. "We need to formally announce your arrival and you need to make a statement as to what your intentions are while you live here. The reporters will have many questions, but I'll be by your side and do my best to keep the press under control. It won't be long, half an hour, an hour at most."_

_"I'll be in the papers?" Korra asked, both excited and anxious at the prospect._

_"And the radio," Tenzin added. "So have a good rest."_

_"Sure! Goodnight!"_

_Korra waved as Tenzin walked away, presumably to his and Pema's bedroom. She entered her own room quietly and found Naga was already curled up beside the bed, snoring softly. Korra lovingly patted her best friend's head before quickly changing into the light nightclothes Pema had mentioned. Standing silently in her new bedroom, Korra let everything that had happened to her over the last twenty-four hours sink in. _

_She was going to stay in Republic City._

_She was going to live with Tenzin and his family on Air Temple Island._

_She was going to finally take on her duties as the Avatar._

_It was everything she had been trained for, everything she had been working towards, everything she was. _

_With a barely contained zeal, Korra pulled open her window and took in the view. Republic City spread out before her, the city lights calling her, inviting her, welcoming her, offering her a place to belong._

_And then she spotted it._

_The pro-bending arena was the brightest building in the city skyline, its guilded surface a blinding golden yellow that bounced off the calm waters of Yue Bay. It drew her in like a butterfly-moth to a flame. She had seen the arena earlier that afternoon, but the daylight did the luminescent building little justice. In the darkness, it shined like a star and Korra resolved to go to the stadium as soon as possible and bask in the epic bending matches that her imagination had conjured over the years. Bending was her passion, it was her life and its purpose, and just like she had felt that it was her destiny to come to Republic City, Korra could feel a strong, indisputable tug urging her towards the wonderful and captivating golden arena. _

_She was meant to be there._

_She was meant to be **here**._

_Korra gave the stadium a final fleeting look before turning in for the evening, a smile on her face..._

* * *

><p>"Three minutes to the press conference Lady Avatar."<p>

Korra nodded at the nasally, noodle-limbed man who was one of countless secretaries for the city council. She took a long deep breath, exhaling slowly through pursed lips as she collected her thoughts and reined in her nerves. She remembered the vagabond from the city park, the triad thugs, even the out of line protestor, using them as the fuel for her resolve. She had seen how unbalanced Republic City was, how things had shifted and skewed since Avatar Aang's death, and she was determined to correct these injustices. She was the Avatar now, and this city and all of its problems were her responsibility.

She would make things better.

She would make Aang proud.

"Korra, are you ready for this?"

"Yes!" she cried without hesitation, her blues eyes electric, near to bursting with the wild excitement of a caged creature finally being set free.

Tenzin offered the teenager an encouraging, if slightly wary, smile. It was good she was so enthusiastic, ready to step into the place his father had left for her to fill, but the wise airbending master knew that Korra had only a vague idea of what she was getting herself in to. It wasn't just the airbending training or finally taking up the responsibilities of the Avatar. Korra was about to enter a political whirlpool, one filled with machinations and manipulation, a world that was cutting, cunning, tyrannical and often cruel. It wasn't just the issue of the street gangs that Korra would have to face, but the agendas of the various council members, and possibly even the disturbing, but still relatively quiet, Equalist movement.

Republic City was certainly a wonder with its modern skyscrapers, multicultural population and booming technological advancements, but there was a dark underbelly to the metropolis, a shadow that lurked in the slums, in the council room, and even in the hearts of its people. It was enough to drag anybody down, even the Avatar, and that was something Tenzin couldn't bear. There was still so much innocence about Korra, so much hope and idealism, that Tenzin swore to somehow protect her pure heart.

"I still don't like this."

"Lin," Tenzin greeted cordially, not batting an eye as the chief of police came into the little waiting room and stood beside him.

"I can't believe you let the council talk you into letting her do this ridiculous press conference," Lin stated, blunt and biting as always.

"It was a unanimous vote," Tenzin said.

"Brought to the table by Tarrlok, I've no doubt."

"I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice, Tenzin," Lin muttered darkly, letting a decade of hurt feelings clash in the air between them. "You know her being here will rouse the Equalists. It will cause more trouble for this city."

"I'm going to keep Korra away from that," Tenzin said, his tone hard and decisive. "She's here strictly to complete her airbending training."

"We'll see," Lin replied, unconvinced.

"Chief," Korra said, noticing the tall and imposing woman. She offered a polite smile as she confidently approached the stern older woman. "Look, about yesterday, I think we got off on the wrong –"

"Don't apologize to me, Avatar," Lin barked.

"I just wanted to say I was sorr –"

"Words have little consequence. It's your actions that tell the truth of who you really are." Lin threw a piercing look at Tenzin, saying a thousand things without saying anything at all, and then she turned and walked away, leaving a perplexed and irritated Avatar in her wake. She brushed past the lanky secretary, who gave the chief of police a wide berth, and made her way to the front doors of city hall.

"It's time," the secretary informed.

Still stinging from Lin Bei Fong's words, Korra took a moment to collect her thoughts, remembering her confidence, and reminding herself that she was the Avatar and she could do anything, even if stupid Bei Fong didn't believe in her.

"Korra?" Tenzin asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's do this," the seventeen year old announced, flashing Tenzin a cocky, lopsided smirk before leading the way out of the small waiting room and towards the sea of reporters, taking the first steps into her role as Avatar Korra.

* * *

><p>"…I'm still in training–"<p>

The Avatar's speech was cut short as Mako decisively unplugged the radio.

"Hey!" Hasook growled, his narrowed crystal blue eyes shooting daggers at the Fire Ferret's team captain.

"Mako!" Bolin followed, his tone whiny. The sound grated on the firebender's already agitated nerves, but Mako bit his tongue, caging the barking comment he knew would wound Bolin's occasional oversensitive feelings.

"Come on, training time," he instructed briskly, securing his helmet.

"We were listening to that!" Hasook grumbled passionately.

"Yeah, and it was just getting good," Bolin added.

"We don't have time for this," Mako argued. "We only have the gym for an hour. We can't waste it listening to the Avatar's stupid press conference."

"Don't you care that the Avatar's here?" Hasook demanded.

"No," Mako answered, curt and cutting.

Bolin and Hasook shared an open-jawed, bug-eyed reaction to Mako's cold declaration. The Avatar, the most powerful being in the world, was in Republic City and Mako didn't care. The two young men were flabbergasted at their team captain's complete disinterest in the biggest news to hit the city since the death of Avatar Aang.

"But she's the Avatar," Bolin said, as if that was all the answer his big brother needed.

"So what?" Mako rebutted, pulling out a medicine ball from his gym bag and giving Hasook and Bolin a pointed, golden stare, indicating that he wanted them to get into position so they could begin their warmup.

The Avatar was in Republic City.

Big deal.

She would be busy doing her civic duty, bringing down the triads and the ever unsettling Equalist movement. She'd probably be occupying herself with how to fight the chi-blockers and partnering up with the police force, not to mention committing time to her own special Avatar training. It wasn't as if she was going to help the Fire Ferrets get to the championship, so in Mako's little world, this new Avatar wasn't even worth a thought. Bolin, and pro-bending, and the winnings, and the Fire Ferrets' game tomorrow night, those priorities were important and they consumed the eighteen year old's attention.

"Still," Bolin sighed, catching the medicine ball before tossing it casually to Hasook, "she sounded kinda cute."

"Focus, Bolin!" Mako snapped.

"What? Didn't you think she sounded cute?" the earthbender teased. Mako ignored his brother's taunting, refusing to admit that when he'd caught the first nervous flutters of the Avatar's voice over the radio, her tone clear but unsure, even and earthy, he had found it charming.

But only a little.

And only for a moment.

"Doesn't matter," Mako muttered to himself, pushing the echo of the Avatar's voice out of his memory and concentrating on the flow of his energy, the pulse of his chi, the fire that was flowing from his core to his palms. "It's not like I'm ever going to meet her."

* * *

><p><em>And that's all I have to speculate on Welcome to Republic City. If you're wondering why I included that little bit with the Fire Ferrets at the end...well, I like Mako, and honestly, the show itself looks at both Mako and Korra a lot, so I thought my fics should follow suit. <em>

_Anyway, I hope you liked it and more are on the way!_

_If you feel so inclined, take the time to leave comment, question or review._

_Keep calm and Korra on!_


	4. And I'm an Idiot

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra, I just like to pretend I do._

**A/N:**_ Here's another chapter! This one was a bit tricker for me. Since it takes place early on in the series, I had to try and depict several things at once: Korra and Mako's immediate, and surprising, draw to one another, Bolin's charm, his own quickly developing crush on Korra, as well as Korra and Bolin's easy friendship. Then there was also the brother's relationship to look at, as well as some of Mako's inner conflict and motivations. Hopefully, I was able to get everything across._

_As always, enjoy!_

**Episode:**_ A Leaf in the Wind_

**Character(s):**_ Mako, Korra, Bolin and a surprise appearance by everyone's favorite fire ferret_

**Summary:**_ After Mako leaves Bolin and Korra to train in the gym_

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm an Idiot<strong>

000000000000000000

Mako grunted, a broken spring digging uncomfortably into his back. He shifted, sliding his long body further down the worn red chesterfield, eventually finding a less aggravating position. Finally settled, he placed his hands behind his head, turned his sharp amber eyes to the attic's open trapdoor, and waited. Even though he knew he wouldn't be able to hear anything happening in the gymnasium two floors down, Mako couldn't help straining his ears, desperate to catch even a breath of the conversation between Bolin and the Avatar.

Avatar Korra.

Korra.

For the twenty-third time that night, Mako berated himself for not recognizing the girl. When he thought about it, Korra's identity should have been obvious to him from the start. He'd listened to her voice on the radio, seen her picture in the newspaper, even heard her tell Bolin her name in the prep room for spirits' sake, and still he hadn't made the connection until she'd smugly confessed to being able to bend three elements.

He was such an idiot.

The eighteen year old groaned, silently chastising himself for his rude behavior, mortified to know that he had snubbed the most powerful being in the world. And after learning who Korra really was, he'd still been distant. He didn't trust easily, a survival technique he'd learned in those early days on the streets. Even the Avatar, the person the world turned to for balance and guidance, wasn't someone Mako could blindly believe in.

Although, to look at Korra, one would never peg her for being the Avatar. While she was noticeably strong, she was shorter than he thought an Avatar would be. And she was sort of pompous, her attitude too big, too proud. Her eyes were too blue, too trusting, her mouth too quirky, smirk too cocky, lips too full.

She was pretty, Mako admitted. Prettier than her picture in the newspaper, prettier than her voice on the radio. For a moment, when their eyes met across the arena, Mako had felt something lick at the fire that flowed through his veins and he knew it had nothing to do with the high from his hat trick triumph and everything to do with the strange Water Tribe girl looking at him.

He'd made her smile.

Strangely, that felt like more of a victory than the one in the ring.

Mako grimaced, willing the flush spreading across his cheeks to fade. He was being an idiot. Again.

What did it matter that he made the Avatar – _Korra_ – smile? Why was his memory replaying every second he'd spent in her company? Why couldn't he will the vision of her smile away like he had his blush?

He didn't need the distraction, not when he was so close to securing a future for himself and Bolin. Now wasn't the time to worry over girls. He had more important things on his mind, like the tournament, which was just one match within his grasp. He knew the Fire Ferrets could earn their spot in the finals, all they had to do was focus on the prize and not on an arrogant, cocksure spitfire with blue eyes.

Bolin's hearty laughter warned the firebender to his little brother's entrance, jolting Mako from his thoughts. Trying to act casual, the firebender kept still as Bolin wandered into their apartment. He waited as his brother bustled through the attic, listening as he removed his boots, then grabbed a cold dumpling from the icebox, smacking his lips as he walked across the room and sat on the end of the couch.

"Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"You awake?"

Snorting the teenager rolled his eyes in Bolin's direction before he moved to sit up, grunting as his spine popped and his shoulders burned. He really had pushed his body hard in the match and was more exhausted than he'd realized. But it was obvious that the earthbender wanted to talk and Mako couldn't deny his brother, not when Bolin was so obviously excited, and not when he was so curious about what had happened between the pair.

"So?" Mako prodded, feigning mild exacerbation.

"You should have stayed," Bolin began, licking his fingers as he finished the dumpling. "Korra's really amazing."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the Avatar."

"I'm not talking about the Avatar. I'm talking about _Korra_," Bolin stressed, shoving at his brother's legs for good measure.

"Alright," Mako conceded, pulling his knees up to his chest so he could rest his arms on them, giving Bolin his full attention, dark amber eyes intense little flames in the yellow lamplight. "Tell me about Korra."

"First, I get to brag," Bolin stated.

"Brag?"

"Yes. I _told_ you there was something different about her. I _told_ you she was special."

"You did," Mako agreed. '_And you said the same thing about the last three girls you brought to the prep room_,' he thought almost callously. He kept that remark to himself, though, troubled by the vehemence of his mental retort. He'd never begrudged Bolin his fancy for the girls, so why was his brother's keen interest in Korra – the _Avatar_ – so bothersome?

"...you could have been a little nicer."

"What? I was nice," Mako claimed, having only heard half of Bolin's words.

" 'Not bad'? She's the Avatar, Mako, not some Central Station street performer."

"I know that!" the firebender snapped. "She's a really good bender." At the frown his brother threw at him, Mako rolled his eyes and sighed. "OK, she's an amazing bender, talented, sharp, but she's too sure of herself, and a braggart. Those things can get her into trouble. So not bad, like I said."

"Oh, bro," Bolin huffed, patting his older brother's leg sympathetically. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Get off," Mako growled, shrugging away. "So...what did you two do after I left?"

"Nothing much," Bolin said, sagging comfortably into the couch. "She'd never been to a pro-bending match before tonight. She kept asking me to show her more earthbending moves. She's pretty determined. You know..." he drawled, casting a sly look in Mako's direction, "she asked about you."

"Really?" Mako wondered, heart beating just a tad quicker but the lines of his mouth remaining thin and disinterested.

"Yeah," Bolin exclaimed, his memory returning to the last hour he'd spent down in the gym with the most amazing girl he'd ever met...

* * *

><p><em>The sixteen year old hooted jubilantly as Korra executed a perfect kick, earthbending two clay disks into the nets on the far side of the gym with such power that the thick ropes groaned. <em>

_"Amazing! You've got that down perfectly!" he exclaimed. _

_"Well, you're a good teacher, Bolin," Korra said honestly, wiping sweat from her brow. She was positively glowing, her success with the modern earthbending forms making her stand taller, smile brighter. She was shining, like the sun, and Bolin was enchanted._

_"Let's take a break," he suggested, pointing a thumb towards some mats piled against the wall. "I'll get you some water."_

_"Thanks," Korra said, plopping herself down on the old mats. _

_She closed her eyes while she waited for Bolin to return, relishing the burn in her arms and legs, the hot, tight, feeling of accomplishment rippling through her muscles. It was wonderful to try a new type of bending and actually be good at it. For a moment, her utter failure at airbending was forgotten, replaced with the comfortingly familiar sensations of success and pride. Clinging to the sweet adrenaline only a good workout could achieve, Korra was jolted from her high by the slick, rough sweep of a tongue coursing up her fingers. Startled, the seventeen year old looked down and found a ruddy colored animal nipping at her knuckles. _

_"Hey little guy," she said kindly. "Where'd you come from?"_

_The cute creature squeaked at her, inclining its head to be petted. Chuckling, Korra scratched behind the animal's ears, relishing how soft its fur was. _

_"I see you met Pabu."_

_Looking up, Korra saw Bolin standing over her, a tin cup of water in one hand and a towel in the other._

_"Pabu?" she parroted, accepting the towel and draping it over her neck before taking the cup of water._

_"Yeah. Korra, meet the Fire Ferrets' very own fire ferret mascot, Pabu the Spectacular! He's the smartest, most talented, bravest, cuddliest fire ferret in all of Republic City."_

_"Well, nice to meet you, Pabu," the young woman said, bowing slightly to the animal, playing along with Bolin's bravado. She stroked the fire ferret's rusty red fur gently. Cooing, Pabu cleverly curled around Korra's arm, rubbed his cool wet nose against her chin, licked her skin delicately, and then scampered off to tuck himself behind Bolin. "Cute," she smirked before taking a long gulp of water from the tin cup. While she was preoccupied, Bolin secretly slipped a treat to Pabu._

_"Good one, buddy," he whispered, praising his pet for charming the pretty girl beside him, before clearing his throat and turning his attention back to Korra. "So, you liked the match tonight?" _

_"It was amazing!" she gushed. "The best thing I've ever seen since coming to Republic City. I mean, I heard the Fire Ferrets playing on the radio, but seeing it in person..."_

_"You listened to us on the radio?" Bolin questioned perkily, flattered that his team had caught her attention. _

_"Yeah, your last match."_

_"Ah. So you **are** a fan-girl."_

_"I guess so," Korra laughed, the sound hearty, musical, and it brought the faintest of blushes to the tips of the earthbender's ears. For a few minutes, the pair fell into a comfortable silence, the atmosphere surrounding them filled with easy companionship. Bolin smiled. He'd felt an immediate pull to Korra since the moment he saw her, as if he knew that he was meant to befriend this girl. Sitting side by side, it certainly felt like they had known each other forever. It was just natural. _

_"So your brother," Korra finally broached, tone casual but curious, "what's his deal?"_

_"Mako? What do you mean?"_

_"Doesn't the guy know how to take a compliment? And does nothing impress him, or do I have to bend the entire bay to get him to blink?" Korra wondered, obviously frustrated with the firebender's cold attitude. _

_"Don't be too hard on him," Bolin said, voice soft. "He's just really worked up about this tournament. It's been a dream of his to win it for a long time and he's been working really hard to get our team to the championship. Trust me, once you get to know him, Mako's a great guy."_

_"Sure," Korra said, not completely convinced. "He didn't like me very much."_

_"He liked you," Bolin insisted, trying to assure the girl. "He was just tired from the match and worked up for our game tomorrow. Plus, he was talking to the Avatar. You just made him nervous." __Korra laughed then, having a hard time believing that anything made Mako nervous, especially her. __"I mean, **I** can't believe I'm talking to that Avatar," Bolin exclaimed, smiling sincerely. "And I taught her some earthbending moves."_

_"I could teach you too," Korra offered. "I was instructed by some of the greatest earthbenders in the world. I could show you some more traditional techniques if you'd like."_

_"Sure. Throw in some dinner and we'll call it a date," he teased, bumping his shoulder against Korra's side. She chuckled at his flirty quip, reclining lazily against the wall and sighing._

_"I suppose I should head back to the island soon," she said resignedly._

_"The island? You mean Air Temple Island? That's where you live?"_

_"With Tenzin. He's teaching me airbending."_

_"That's swell! You know, Mako and I can see the island from our apartment."_

_"Why do you two live in the attic?" Korra wondered, blue eyes large and keen. _

_"Oh! Well, you see, my brother and I...we...uh," Bolin stammered, not completely comfortable with revealing the painful details of his past. After all, he **had** only just met Korra, even if he did feel an instant connection with her. "About a year ago, Toza, the guy who caught you sneaking in, he offered to train us for the pros and arranged for us to live here and earn our keep doing odd jobs around the place."_

_"Oh," Korra said. "So Toza taught you guys your bending?"_

_"Well sort of. He more or less helped us to refine our style, helped us be stronger, more accurate benders."_

_"You're both really good," Korra complimented. "And your brother is one of the best benders I've ever seen."_

_"Yeah, Mako's pretty great. He learned most of his bending in the city's back alleys."_

_"Back alleys?" Korra echoed, never noticing how stiff Bolin became beside her. Why?"_

_"Oh! Well, um...you see...I mean, my brother and I, we never grew up rich or anything. We couldn't afford tutors or masters, so we learned the only way we could, first-hand experience."_

_"That's incredible!" Korra exclaimed, wide-eyed and genuine. "Hey, do you think Mako might teach me some firebending moves? I'd really love to learn."_

_Bolin knew the answer. Mako was too focused on the tournament, too determined to win, to take time out to show a fellow bender (even if that bender was the Avatar) some of his techniques. But the way Korra's blue eyes sparkled at the opportunity, the way she smiled and inched closer to him, Bolin found himself answering before he had a chance to really consider the question. _

_"Sure. I'll ask him. I don't see how he could say no..._

* * *

><p>"No," Mako replied, tone stoney and final. He hated when Bolin dragged him into the middle of his flirtations. Sometimes he wondered what went on in his little brother's head. Didn't he remember those countless cold nights on the streets? The long, freezing winters? The empty bellies? The shadows, the darkness, the nightmares, the hopelessness? It had taken them so long to get away from the triads, to have a warm place to live, and a real shot at a secure future. Didn't Bolin see that <em>that's<em> what was important right now?

"Just an hour or two," the sixteen year old negotiated.

Obviously not.

"I can't spare an hour or two," Mako insisted. "Tomorrow night's match is the most important one yet, Bo. If we win it then we're in the tournament."

"I know."

"Then you know that the tournament's what matters right now, not the Avatar."

"Her name is Korra," Bolin reminded a tad tiredly.

"Sounds more like trouble," Mako mumbled. "Look, let's worry about pro-bending now, girls and Avatars later. OK?"

"You worry too much, bro," Bolin sighed, rising from the couch and stretching. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." The teenager made his way for the stairs that led to his bedroom, scratching his belly as he went. "Oh! I didn't think you'd mind, but I invited Korra back tomorrow night to watch our match. Goodnight!"

Mako flicked narrowed ocher eyes in Bolin's direction, but he didn't call after his brother. Instead he sat on the couch, jaw clenched. Why did Bolin always do this to him? Why did he always make things so difficult by throwing complications into his perfectly ordered plans?

So Korra would be returning tomorrow night. Whatever, it didn't matter. Avatar or not, she was just a girl, an annoying distraction, and Mako wasn't about to treat her like anything special. He had his own life to worry about, his own problems to be concerned with. What Korra did or didn't do wasn't his issue. In the grand scheme, what would she ever be to him, anyway?

Exhaustion finally taking its toll, Mako let loose a great, gaping yawn, ran a hand through his hair, and decided it was time to go to bed. Besides their team's early morning training, Mako had to help with laying down new carpet in the arena's private viewing boxes. It was a long day of work ahead of him and he needed his rest. Rising up from the couch, the firebender was about to make his way towards his room when his eyes caught sight of something twinkling in the darkness outside.

He found himself reclining against one of the long narrow attic windows, staring out across the still water. There were several dots of light blinking from the island in the middle of the bay, breathing like little stars, bright and alive as they reflected in the blackness. Air Temple Island had always been a mystery to him, the white stone buildings and blue tiled roofs like the forgotten relics of a time forgotten. That little island was the home of the air acolytes, and Councilman Tenzin, and the last airbenders. Now it was Korra's home.

One of those lights was hers.

And no matter how tired he was, Mako couldn't look away.

He really was an idiot.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it!<em>

_Please, leave a review, comment or question, if you feel so inclined._

_Keep calm and Korra on._


	5. This Girl is Crazy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra._

**A/N:** _Hi everyone! Sorry this fic got posted twice, but I'm not very adept when it comes to my chapter manager. Le sigh. Anyway, Leaves on the Breeze is coming along nicely and I'm very excited for episode three of Korra to air so that I can relish in the inspiration._

_Enjoy!_

**Episode:**_ A Leaf in the Wind_

**Character(s):**_ Mako-centric with guest appearance by Bolin, Korra, and a special cameo by Toza_

**Summary:**_ Takes place after the Fire Ferrets, Avatar in tow, win a spot in the championship tournament, but before Korra goes back to Air Temple Island to appologize to Tenzin._

* * *

><p><strong>This Girl is Crazy<strong>

000000000000000000

"We'll meet you in the gym," Mako said.

"You remember how to get there?" Bolin asked.

"Sure. See you there!"

Korra practically skipped towards the female changing room, her laughter echoing all around the arena, surrounding the brothers. Bolin turned to Mako, a very self-satisfied smirk stretching across his face. Mako responded by raising one dark brow.

"Come on," Bolin urged cockily. Mako rolled his eyes, giving in to his brother's teasing.

"She's good," he muttered, though it felt as if the admission had to be dragged kicking and screaming from his throat.

"And…" Bolin stretched, leaning forward, arms on his hips, green eyes sparkling like gems in a dark mine. He was rocking on the balls of his feet and Mako was tempted to shove him over just to get him to stop being so damn smug.

"What?" Mako huffed, beginning to remove his arm pads.

"Just admit it," the younger teen sang, cupping a hand over his ear expectantly.

"Admit what?"

"That I was right and you were wr—"

"I wasn't wrong," Mako stated firmly, turning a sharp, no-nonsense glare on his brother. "She's as green as the grass. She doesn't know anything about working as part of team. Hell, she doesn't even know the rules."

"But she came through," Bolin noted.

"Almost too late," Mako reminded. "We were lucky we weren't disqualified when she was found out."

Bolin stared at his brother, completely unimpressed, and honestly, quite tired of Mako's surly attitude. Making a dismissive snort, the earthbender began to disrobe as well. They were silent as they changed, the mirth Korra had left behind snuffed out by their conflicting feelings in regards to her presence on their team. Bolin was a bright-eyed, happy-go-lucky optimist. He saw the silver lining in every situation, and for that Mako was grateful. A life of poverty could really harden a person's heart.

It had his.

Mako didn't think himself a cynic. He was a realist. All he had seen and done, the life he had lived, all of things that had happened to him from the moment of his birth until now, had tapered and compressed him into the eighteen year old man he was. A life of scavenging and desperation could easily break anyone, especially a little boy, but Mako had pulled through, but not without learning a few important lessons, one of them being that it's hugely unlikely that the best case scenario will find you. It was always better to try and foresee the probable.

And all he could see when he thought of Avatar Korra was trouble.

_Big_ trouble.

Dressed in his street clothes, Mako looked over at his brother and had to conceal a gentle smile. Bolin was fighting with the ties of his gi, his stubby fingers having issues untying a knot. Ever the big brother, Mako crouched in front of Bolin, batting his fumbling fingers away and worked on the ties. Resigned, Bolin sighed and leaned back, staring hard at his brother's concentrated expression.

"We could win," he finally said. "I know that's what you want more than anything. But I'm telling you, bro, if you want us to win then we need to keep Korra." When Mako didn't reply, Bolin kept going. "I know she's rough around the edges, but if you'd stayed with us in the gym that night you'd see she's really keen. And she's a fast learner."

"I know," Mako said, successfully unknotting the ties.

He remembered with perfect clarity how quickly Korra had caught on to the light-on-your-toes technique that Bolin had showed her. He remembered how her aquamarine eyes intensely followed his brother's body as he earthbended, a sparkle of understanding alighting them just before she copied his movements. He remembered the way her muscles tensed and relaxed, how her strong arms moved with the grace of a natural fighter. He remembered her petulant pout at his lack of response, even though he had paid her what he considered a high compliment. He remembered saying her title for the first time, how her name tasted like an exotic fruit on his tongue. He remembered feeling her watch him leave the gym, how the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up in awareness. His rarely wrong intuition was telling him that something was about to happen, something was about to change, and that this Avatar Korra was the axis around which everything in his perfectly controlled world was about to crumble.

It made him uncomfortable, it even scared him a bit, but his determination to do right by his brother was stronger than some misgivings about a girl. And that's all Korra was really, Avatar or not, just a girl…a stubborn, abrasive, hot-tempered, irritating, distracting girl.

He could handle her.

"We'd need to teach her the rules," Mako conceded, already berating himself for agreeing to make Korra a permanent part of their team. "She needs to know different plays, different fouls. We've only got one month until the first match in the tournament so she'll have to commit herself fully."

"She will!" Bolin said. "I know she will."

"And she needs to understand that I'm team captain," Mako added, this final note the most severe of all. When it came to the art of bending, Korra was bar none the most talented of the three of them, and Mako could respect that. But in the pro-bending ring he was the one with the expertise and the experience. That meant he was the Fire Ferret's leader and she needed to recognize that.

He had a sinking feeling she wouldn't.

"So?" Bolin asked, pulling on his boots before slapping his brother on the back. "She's in?"

Mako sighed, defeated.

"She's in."

"Yes!"

The sixteen year old fist pumped the air, smiling brightly, looking as if he'd just been invited to one of Hiroshi Sato's big-wig foundation dinners.

"You're awfully excited," Mako noted.

"Who wouldn't be?" Bolin shot back.

"Is it because you like her?"

Mako didn't know where the question came from and could almost smack himself in the head for sounding like he actually cared. It was with a horrific clench of his gut that he realized he did.

"Well, she is easy on the eyes, don't you think?" Bolin asked sassily.

'_Yes,_' Mako thought, but he chose to shrug neutrally instead.

"She's pretty, admit it," Bolin teased, nudging Mako as they left the change room and started for the gym. Mako didn't take his brother's bait, walking purposely down the long corridors of the arena with his hands buried in his pockets, brows knit together and a frown on his face. He looked more like he was about to deliver bad news rather than tell the Avatar that they would like to invite her onto their team. "Look," Bolin sighed as they got closer to the gym, "I've only known her for two days. It's impossible to know in just two days."

"Not if she's the right one," Mako found himself muttering, once again feeling the fool for letting his emotions play upon his control. He hated being vulnerable, even in front of his little brother who he trusted more than any living thing in the world. Now without meaning to, he'd let slip a deeply private belief, one that had been doing summersaults in his mind since the night he'd spotted Korra staring at him after he'd singlehandedly won against the Tigerdilos.

Bolin looked his brother, incredulous.

"Mako…do you –"

"Forget it," the teenager interrupted brusquely.

"But you –"

"I don't!"

Bolin's shoulders sagged, letting his brother cling to his misplaced dignity. Sweeping his own issues under the rug, that was Mako's way, and Bolin couldn't change that. But it did make him wonder…

When they entered the gym they were surprised to find Korra and Toza arm wrestling.

"Come on, Miss Avatar, that all 'ya got?" Toza cackled maniacally. He was winning the fight, bending Korra's arm back little by little, her knuckles nearly touching the smooth wood of the table. Sweat rolled down Korra's temple and her checks were flushed. She took a large gulp of air before using all of her strength to push Toza's arm back just a few inches. Her sudden retaliation surprised the coach.

"What's the matter you old sea-prune?" she taunted.

The brothers cringed, waiting for Toza to start howling at Korra for her rudeness, but the white-haired old man just laughed, his chortle hearty and youthful.

"That's the trouble with you young-ins, always mistaking old for brittle." They continued to arm wrestle a few minutes more. It looked like Korra had the edge over Toza, but in the end, the retired pro-bender unleashed a reservoir of strength that most would never expect him to possess, and slammed the young girl's hand hard against the table, hooting all the while. "Let that be a lesson to 'ya!" he goaded.

"Rematch!" Korra insisted, a smile on her face.

"Maybe another time," Mako said, his cool demeanor dissolving some of the frivolity in the atmosphere. Korra pouted.

"Don't look so glum," Bolin offered, patting her one the shoulder. "I never beat Toza, either."

"Anyway," Mako interrupted, "Bolin and I wanted to know something."

"Yes?" Korra asked, aquamarine eyes dancing like little ponds.

He didn't like how she looked at him like she knew him. It made him feel naked and exposed. It made his heart beat strangely and his palms sweat. It made him think of reaching out and shaking her, or holding her, or something else, something that would wipe the smirk from her face.

"My brother and I want to invite you to join the Fire Ferrets," Mako said formally, holding out a hand to Korra. She slapped her palm against his readily, her fingers enveloping his in a firm, almost too tight, grip.

"Yes! I accept!" she exclaimed, releasing his hand before turning to Bolin and giving him a high-five. "This is awesome!"

"You sure about this, Mako?" Toza asked.

"I'm sure."

"Hmm," Toza nodded. "I'll see about getting the girl a uniform then."

"I've got one," Korra said.

"One that fits," Toza stressed. "And you'll have to learn the rules of the game. None of this over the side nonsense."

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Korra asked in good humor, her attention flitting between Mako and Toza. "Alright, I'll make a solemn Avatar promise," she said, holding up her right hand, "No more knocking opponents off the side of the ring." She chuckled then, Bolin joining in on the joke. "Well, I'd better get going. It's late. I don't want Tenzin to worry."

"We start practice for the tournament tomorrow," Mako informed.

"Great. When?"

"When can you get here?"

"Late morning."

"Then late morning," he said, smirking.

She nodded at him and turned to leave.

"Wait! We'll walk you out," Bolin offered, throwing a look back at Mako. Resigned, the firebender followed his brother and their newest teammate out of the gym. The three soon found themselves outside at the edge of the marble dock that the arena was perched upon. They stared out over Yue Bay, listening to the water churn, letting the idea of the three of them working together as a team settle in.

"One more thing," Mako said, breaking the silence and coming to stand before Korra. She was glowing, her dark skin rich and flush with excitement, her pure joy contagious. Mako caught himself giving in to the smallest of grins. "I'm the captain of this team and what I say goes."

"Got it, chief," she saluted.

"I mean it, Korra."

"Relax, hotman, I get it, no stepping on your toes."

"Good."

Even though they had said it aloud, both Korra and Mako knew this was just a temporary truce, one born out of the thrill of victory. She'd eventually lose her cool and try to overstep her boundaries, and he would go berserk trying to reign in the control he could almost see slipping through his fingers. Korra chuckled then, like she'd just won a battle Mako hadn't realized they'd been fighting. It left him feeling a bit dizzy.

"So…" Korra began, looking at Mako slyly out of the corner of her eye.

"So what?" he asked.

"I believe you owe me a 'thank you'," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Mako frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Help us win the tournament, and I'll think about it," he promised.

"I'll hold you to it," Korra answered. "Bolin, you're my witness."

"Got it!" the earthbender said enthusiastically.

"Well, I guess I'd better go," Korra sighed, stretching her arms as she looked out over Yue Bay.

"How are going to get to the island?" Bolin asked. Korra looked at the boy smugly and shrugged her head in the direction of the dark water. "You…you're gonna swim back?" he asked, a new admiration alighting in his eyes. "That's so cool! You're hardcore."

"You do know they've invented this thing called a ferry," Mako deadpanned, unable to understand why anyone would actually relish swimming back and forth between an island and the mainland.

"No. Really?" Korra asked wryly, snorting. He glared, unimpressed with her humor.

Bolin chuckled at their exchange. "It's a long swim," he said, "and the waters are looking kinda rough."

"That makes it more fun," Korra answered honestly. "Besides, with my waterbending, choppy waters aren't a problem. I can get to Air Temple Island faster than any old ferry."

"You're crazy," Mako stated.

"And you've got a stick up your ass," Korra shot back. Bolin snickered behind his hand and Korra gave the earthbender an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "Bye guys."

Korra ran towards the edge of the dock and jumped. The boys raced after her, stopping to lean over the railing and watch as she bent the waters of Yue Bay to rise up and meet her halfway through her freefall, swallowing her like a piece of candy. The brothers kept their eyes trained on the water, waiting. When Korra's head broke the surface several yards out, Bolin hooted, whistling at her stunt. She waved back at them.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she yelled before diving back under the water. The brothers stayed rooted to their spots for several minutes, watching the dark water, letting everything that had just happened soak in.

"Hey bro?" Bolin said after a long silence.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be in the championship tournament."

"Yeah."

"And the Avatar's on our team."

"Yeah."

"I told 'ya, Mako. Korra…she's something special, isn't she?" Bolin sighed, admiration and awe and perhaps something akin to adoration weaving around his words.

'_She's going to drive me nuts. I just know it,_' Mako thought, caught in a strange place where he couldn't decide if he was dreading or anticipating the coming insanity.

"Yeah," he agreed, eyes trained on the bay, "she's something else."

* * *

><p><em>Well, what did you think?<em>

_Please feel free to leave a review, comment or questions!_


	6. Those Moves

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra._

**A/N:**_ She lives!_

_Hi everyone and welcome back to Leaves on the Breeze. I know I've been inexcusably late in updating this collection, but life and other things have just been keeping me away from my writing, lo these many months. However, part of my New Year's resolution was to write more, and I really would like to get this collection done before Book 2 airs...whenever that may be._

_So, without further interruptions..._

_Enjoy!_

**Episode:**_ A Leaf in the Wind_

**Character(s):**_ Korra, Mako, and Tenzin_

**Summary:**_ Takes place the day after Korra joins the Fire Ferrets, so somewhere in between episodes two and three._

* * *

><p><strong>Those Moves<strong>

000000000000000000

Mako grunted as he lost his balance, managing to catch himself before tumbling over his feet for the seventh time. Frustrated, but not about to concede defeat, the firebender took up his starting position, found his centre, breathed deeply, emptied his mind of everything except his goal, narrowed his intense golden eyes, and began to move.

It was the footwork that was the hardest to adjust to. He'd nearly sprained an ankle attempting to copy the circular movements, his back straining as he forced his body to contort in sweeping, spinning motions, just the way he remembered Korra moved at last night's match.

'_Right foot in front of the left, then spin, arch out left leg, make a full circle, now take right foo –_'

He slipped again, catching himself from falling backwards on the unforgiving gym floor. Huffing, the eighteen year old tried again, determined to get it right. Before he made another attempt at the new exercises, Mako took a moment to remember exactly how Korra had moved the night before, willing his memory to recall her footwork, her stance, the strong, lithe lines of her body, the intensity in her eyes as she evaded every attack bended in her direction.

He'd never seen anyone move like that before

Thinking of his newest teammate, Mako was certain he could feel a headache coming on. She had arrived right on time for practice that day, just as they had agreed, all fired up for a long, hard workout only to be sorely disappointed that all she would be doing was signing papers making her the official waterbender for the Fire Ferrets. She'd been visibly disappointed by the paperwork, loudly complaining that she'd rather spend her time pummelling targets than scrawling her hefty and impressive title over several documents.

She had beautiful penmanship. The sweeping, fluid characters placed perfectly on the page were a bit of a surprise to the firebender. Korra seemed to always be in such a rush that it was startling to see so much care taken with her calligraphy. He supposed that was a testament to her formal education. As the Avatar, Korra had to have been trained by the world's very best, not just in bending but in her schooling, too. He wondered if the girl realized how lucky she was.

Probably not.

In fact, Mako wouldn't be surprised if Korra took her schooling for granted, and it made him wonder if she took pro-bending for granted, too. That thought didn't sit well with the firebender, the dark feelings it festered settling low in his gut like a rock in a black pond.

For the last year pro-bending had consumed Mako's life. It was his only ticket off the streets, his sole means of supporting his little brother. When Toza had discovered them last summer, scraping in a triad street brawl, it was the luckiest break the firebender could remember getting in years. For months the brothers had had a dry roof over their heads, steady, if gruelling, work, and a chance to better their bending and rise above their station. The tournament jackpot was his singular goal and nothing was going to stop him, especially Korra.

She had an attitude, and she was stubborn. She was used to getting her own way without argument, and she had never had to work to survive a day in her life. For Korra, pro-bending was likely nothing more than fun and games, a pass-time, but for himself and Bolin, pro-bending was everything.

He had to win, there was no other option.

And in order to win, Mako had to be the best bender he could. He needed to be calm, calculating, and above all else, he needed to be unpredictable. Learning new techniques – _Korra's_ techniques – could be essential to winning, and that was why he had to keep trying, no matter how many times he fumbled.

Feeling his inner fire flare at the tremble of his conviction, Mako took a moment to breathe deeply, align his thoughts, and then he tried the exercises again...

'_Right foot in front of the left, then spin, arch out left leg, make a full cir—'_

...and tripped over his own feet.

"Monkey feathers!" he hissed before falling flat on his face.

The laughter and ironic applause rattled Mako more than his tumble, and since Bolin knew better than to interrupt him when he was concentrating on a new bending move, that left only one person as his unwanted audience.

"Nice try, Mr. Hat Trick."

Mako groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as if that action alone would erase the girl who had too quickly and easily become the bane of his existence. Korra's chuckles echoed off the gym walls, tickling his ears like teasing caresses, making his heart jump and his breathing choppy and his palms sweat.

It made no sense!

He didn't even know Korra, not really. He barely considered her a teammate let alone a friend, so why in Agni's name was she able to stir such strange reactions within him?! Mako truly couldn`t piece it together. He dìdn`t understand why his body seemed to heat up in her presence, or how she always managed to invade his thoughts throughout the day, or why he'd find himself staring out to Air Temple Island at the oddest of times.

It couldn't be because he liked her – not _that_ way – and he'd known that from the moment she'd boasted her identity with cocky confidence in the players' box two nights before. She wasn't his type, too headstrong, too stubborn, too forceful, too blunt, too smug, too amazing...

Too much.

She was just too much.

So no, it couldn't be because he was attracted to her. That was just silly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, coming to stand near him as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"Nothing," he answered automatically, suddenly overcome with bashfulness.

"Really? Looked like you were doing some airbending moves...badly."

"What are you still doing here?" he asked curtly, ignoring her in favour of toying with the tape that stretched across his knuckles.

"You're a real people person, aren't you?" the seventeen year old deadpanned, pouting. "Bolin was showing me around the arena," she offered, hoping to ease some of the tension between them. She was well aware that they hadn't gotten off on the right foot, that Mako probably trusted her about as far as he could throw her, and she wanted very much to bridge the gap between them.

She wanted to be his friend.

"So where's Bolin?" the young man sniffed.

"Toza came for him. Said he needed him to help with changing some lights in the arena."

"Oh," Mako commented, golden eyes stealing a quick, narrowed glance in Korra's direction. "So, why are you still here?"

"There's that Mako charm again," she murmured, crossing her arms as she sighed heavily. "I'm waiting for someone to come pick me up," she shrugged, "so I figured I'd just show myself around while I waited."

"Hmm."

Mako's response encouraged another pout from Korra. The boy was as infuriating as trying to talk to a sea-prune. He seemed determined to look anywhere in the gym but at her, so Korra followed suit, aquamarine eyes roaming the cavernous room, taking in the pile of moth eaten mats in a far corner, the thick nets strapped from ceiling to floor, the piles upon piles of earth disks and barrels of water, but mostly, she kept her eyes on Mako.

He was wearing the same moth-eaten undershirt he'd donned the night they first met, the cotton worn so thin in some places that Korra could make out several holes that had been hastily patched together, the material pinching his torso and outlining the strong muscular lines of his chest. He had wide shoulders and impressively powerful arms, small beads of sweat clinging to his exposed skin. He had wrapped his wrists and knuckles with frayed white bandages, the taut material accentuating the strength she knew was hidden behind the calloused ivory of his hands, and he was fiddling with a loose thread from one of the wrappings, a blunt thumbnail scratching back and forth as he kept his head turned away, resolute in his mission to ignore her.

Korra decided she wasn't going to let him have his way.

"So, what are you doing?" she asked again, never one to beat around the bush. She took a few steps closer to him, momentarily distracted by the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, noticing the barest hints of stubble darkening his jaw and imagining his face covered in a frothy beard. The vision made her chuckle lowly to herself as she decided that a shaving cream covered Mako was probably one of the cutest things she would ever see.

Mako peered at Korra from the side of his eye. He thought about lying to her, or not answering at all, but he was determined to learn those evasive forms, and who better to teach him than the girl who had so impressed him with those moves.

"I was trying to do what you did last night," he admitted, slowly turning to face her. "Those spins and dodges you did, I've never seen anything like it."

"I'm not surprised. They were airbending moves."

"I know," Mako said. "They're a great defensive tactic, so I was trying to copy what you were doing, at least, as much as I remembered."

"I don't know how you could have seen much. I mean, you were getting hosed down last I checked," Korra teased, her smile curving cutely to the left and a shallow dimple winking at him from the corner of her mouth. Mako felt his throat go dry and forced out a pathetic cough to cover the blush he could feel beginning to creep up his neck. "I could help you –"

"No, I'm alright."

"Not from where I'm standing," Korra smirked, hands on her hips as she exuded so much confidence that Mako had to stamp down the urge to roll his eyes.

"Really, Korra, I'm OK," he insisted.

"Really, Mako, you're not," she countered, moving to stand behind him. "And I don't mind helping. It'll be easier if I show you, anyway." And without giving him a chance to protest again, Korra breached Mako's personal bubble and lopped her arms around his body from behind, capturing his wrists in her warm, dark hands. A spark seemed to generate from her touch, startling the firebender.

He flinched.

"Relax, tough guy," Korra said, the feel of her breath whispering against his shoulder doing everything but calm his nerves. "You're too stiff. Take a few deep breaths."

With an uncharacteristic patience, Korra waited while Mako took his time to breathe, feeling for the tension in his body to ease away, her thumbs grazing the pulse at his wrists as she counted each steady, thrumming beat. Mako ignored her small caresses and decided it was best to just play along with the hardheaded girl and get the whole lesson over with as quickly as possible.

"Alright, show me what you got," he finally said.

"First we need to get you in position," Korra started, imitating the calm, even tones of Master Tenzin. "Bend your knees," she instructed, squeezing her arms around his and pressing down, urging him into a correct squat. Mako complied. Once Korra was satisfied that his feet were where they should be, the seventeen year old drew her attention to the firebender's arms, intending to place them in the desired stance.

The task was easier said than done.

Mako was a good head and a half taller than Korra, the height difference proving to be an annoying challenge as the seventeen year old attempted to peer over him to see what she was doing. First she tried to look over Mako's shoulder, but that required her to stand on tip-toe which threw off her balance. Next she tried to look around his arms, pressing her cheek against his bicep and losing some purchase on one of his wrists as she stretched.

"You doing alright back there?" Mako groused.

"Just peachy!" Korra snapped, glaring at the boy.

"Korra, just stop," Mako said, resisting her as she tried to pull on his arms again. "This isn't going to work. You're too short."

"I'm not too anything!" she insisted, stepping away from the firebender and tapping her chin as she tried to find a way out of the problem. "This is all your fault for being taller than me."

"Whatever," he snorted, unwilling to play her blame game. "Let's just call it a d—"

"Here."

And once again, without bothering to give him a chance to protest, Korra slipped herself in front of the eighteen year old, lightly pressing her back to his chest and pulling at his wrists until his arms were around her. Standing like that, the crown of Korra's head just brushed Mako's chin.

"This is better," she declared, pleased beyond measure by her solution. Although he couldn't see her, Mako could perfectly imagine the victorious smug smirk that curved Korra's lips. Indeed, the teenager was smiling, but the smirk that her companion was imagining was more of a gentle, bashful grin as Korra fought the colour she could feel rising in her cheeks. Mako's body was warm, more so than she thought, and his natural firebender heat surrounding her made her feel oddly excited and calm at the same time.

But she would think about that later.

Focusing on the task at hand, Korra got into the proper position, moving Mako's hands where she saw fit, placing the tips of her fingers over his knuckles.

Knowing it was better to grit his teeth and see this silly game through rather than start another squabble, Mako released an impatient sigh, disturbing the hair on the crown of Korra's head, and did as the stubborn, insane girl wanted.

"Just follow my lead," she said, taking the first few steps in the formation at a a slow pace.

Mako complied, surprised at how easy it was to copy Korra's body from this new position. She moved with the fluid grace of a master waterbender, her arms and legs like muscled rivers that smoothly pushed and pulled her chi. The airbending part of the exercise was very much in the footwork, and although he struggled during the first few spins it wasn't long before Mako was keeping up with his impromptu sifu.

"There! You're doing it!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Mako echoed, lips twitching in a small, awed smile. Once he caught on to the rhythm of the movements, the firebender found it all too easy to follow Korra in her strange, circular ballet. His body moved with hers seamlessly, spinning and looping, ducking, dodging, sweeping up and down, and side to side as they traversed around the gym in steady circuits. Enthusiastic over his progress, Mako leaned down to peer at his feet as they followed Korra's, not even realizing that the motion brought his chest flush against her back or his chin to nearly brush her cheek.

"Hey! No peeking," she chastised.

"I want to see," Mako argued.

"Feel, don't look," the seventeen year old countered. "Airbending is about moving with the wind and finding the path of least resistance. You need to let your body find that path, you can't just force it to go where you want."

"Speaking from experience?"

"You have no idea."

Her slightly sardonic tone made Mako crack a small smile.

"Funny, I never would have pegged you for a patient person. Ugh!"

A dull, pinching pain wormed up Mako's shin from the spot where Korra had dug her heel.

"Oops, my foot slipped," she apologized, the fake sincerity in her voice a heated challenge that Mako met with surprising impulsiveness.

"Oops!" he cried, purposely tripping the girl in front of him so that she fell hard against his chest, the little squeak she expelled reminding him of Pabu's indignant cries every time Bolin gave the fire ferret a bath. "My foot slipped, too."

"Oh, so you do know how to joke," Korra said, rolling her eyes up at him. "You're not very good at it."

"I thought it was funny," he shrugged while Korra righted herself.

"It was lame. We're gonna have to work on your sense of humour while I'm on the team," she lectured, falling back into her stance, Mako following suit and the two teens began to move around the gym again in synchronized circles.

"You're on the team to win, Korra, not to play."

"I can do both," she insisted.

Mako snorted at the girl's confidence, deciding to cease their conversation and instead focus on the task at hand. He really was getting the hang of the movements, already devising strategies for how he could use his new found defensive skills in the ring. The practice continued for several more minutes in concentrated silence, Korra moving with a determination to impress the firebender, and Mako following her with the intense studious nature of a person whose body was their livelihood.

"And the final spin..." Korra instructed quietly, completing the set as the pair came to the end of the exercise, "...and done! See, that wasn't so painful was...it..."

The young woman's sentence ended on a sigh.

The two teenagers had stopped moving and were looking at each other, the tips of their noses nearly grazing, their eyes widening as they realized how close they actually were. Without the distraction of the airbending forms, it was all too easy for Mako and Korra to feel the heat that surrounded them, his chest brushing against her back like a pulse with each controlled breath he took, her hands, calloused but strong, laying flat against his, her fingers sifting in the spaces between his knuckles.

Mako could smell saltwater and sweet incense, the strange perfume caught in Korra's hair and striking the young man like a slap, leaving him dazed and unable to look away from the girl. Korra could feel herself blushing as she explored Mako's face, her curious gaze caressing the pointed tip of his chin, his high cheek bones, the long line of his nose, and the nearly invisible flecks of green hidden within his honeyed saffron eyes.

He wasn't sure if he moved first or she did.

Perhaps they moved together.

Suddenly, their breaths were brushing across each others' skin, their eyes slowly closing. Korra was leaning up on the tips of her toes, Mako was bending down.

Closer.

Lips open.

Seeking.

A whisper away.

It would have been a beautiful first kiss...

"Korra?"

The two teens sprang apart violently, as if a white hot bolt of lightning had severed the space between them, leaving panicked confusion in its wake. Korra and Mako took several steps away from each other, their faces flushing with mortification as they turned to see who had stumbled upon them.

"Tenzin," Korra greeted as the airbending master approached. "Hi."

Tenzin nodded at Korra as he entered the gym, his airbending robes billowing around his tall, wiry body.

"Did I...interrupt something?" the airbending master wondered, his gaze shifting between the restless pair.

"NO!" Korra and Mako shouted, blushes crossing their features with renewed heat. They didn't dare look at each other, Korra fidgeting where she stood while Mako kept his gaze focused over Tenzin's shoulder, no doubt looking at the exit and wondering how best to make a quick escape.

"I was just showing Mako a couple of airbending moves, that's all," Korra casually admitted, trying her best to act as if she hadn't been caught about to kiss a boy she hardly knew.

Tenzin arched a bushy eyebrow at his pupil's excuse. It was all too easy to deduce that he _had_ interrupted something that most likely had _nothing_ to do with airbending, and that it was probably for the better that he didn't know. Clearing his throat, the dignified monk returned his attention to Korra.

"You had some forms you needed me to sign?" he asked.

"Oh yes, right," Korra stammered, shaking her head to clear it of thoughts of Mako and his mouth and what had very nearly happened. Digging in her pocket, Korra pulled out a pen and a sheaf of documents and brought them to Tenzin. As her legal guardian –and as Korra was seventeen and therefore still a minor, Avatar or not – Tenzin's signature was required on Korra's official admission forms into the pro-bending league. "Here they are. You need to sign these pages."

"Alright."

As he took up the pen and papers, scribbling his signature across one dotted line after another, Korra hummed to herself and rocked on the balls of her feet, trying too hard to act nonchalant, and still refusing to look directly at Mako.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Tenzin asked, skimming the fine print of Korra's contract.

"What? Friend? Oh! Yes! Sure. _Ahem_," Korra coughed into her closed fist, desperate to regain her composure. "Tenzin, this is Mako, my team captain. Mako, this is Tenzin, my airbending sifu."

"Councilman Tenzin," the firebender greeted, surprising Korra with his unshakable formality, especially when he executed a deep, respectful bow.

"You know Tenzin?" Korra asked, surprised.

"I know _about_ him," Mako clarified.

And what Mako knew about Councilman Tenzin he knew strictly from the newspapers and radio. Besides his dedication to restoring and leading the Air Nomads, Mako was aware that the man was an advocate of the poor and meek, that it was because of his reforms that several child labour laws had been put through legislation to protect those too young to protect themselves.

Mako respected that.

"Korra's told me a little bit about you," Tenzin offered congenially, eyes still roving over the documents in his hands. "She says you're a firebender, and you have a brother who is an earthbender."

"Yes. Bolin's my younger brother," Mako answered.

Tenzin smiled.

"Be good to him. A little brother's memory is like an elephant-rhino's. We never forget."

Korra groaned at her sifu's sorry attempt at being conversational. Mako just nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, that's all of them," Tenzin said, handing the pen and papers back to Korra.

"Great. I'll go find Toza and give this to him and then we can go. I'll meet you outside."

And just like a gust of wind, Korra was gone, jogging out of the gym and heading for the main offices where the Fire Ferrets' coach was most likely to be. Mako had expected Tenzin to follow his energetic charge, so it surprised him when the tall, regal airbender remained behind.

For a moment the older man stared at the young one, sizing him up, observing the eighteen year old's dirty undershirt, the faded scars along his arms, and the hard golden aureole of his eyes. Mako wondered if the councilman was judging him, no doubt guessing some of his character from Korra's descriptions (whatever _gross_ exaggerations those may be), his manner of dress, and the way he carried himself. While there wasn't much he had in this world, Mako did have his pride. Regardless of how humble his life was, he was not ashamed of it. He'd spent too much time being guilty of what – of _who_ – he was, and even under the knowing blue gaze of Councilman Tenzin, Mako refused to falter. He stood tall and straight and silent, never looking away from Tenzin's inquiring stare.

And in that moment, without ever realizing it, Mako proved himself to Tenzin, earning the monk's unwavering respect without a word.

"I suppose I'd better be going," Tenzin finally said, breaking the silence. "It was nice to meet you, Mako."

"Thank you, sir. It was an honour to meet you," the firebender echoed, bowing once again, feeling his shoulders relax as the councilman turned to leave.

"If I may offer some advice," Tenzin suddenly said before he exited the gym, causing Mako's heart to leap in his throat and his back to instantly stiffen at attention. The boy's anxiety made the older man gently chuckle. Mako was a very serious young man, and Tenzin recognized some of himself in the boy. That was why he'd stopped to offer a few beneficial words of wisdom. "Try not to lead so much. Let your body tell you where it needs to be. If you want to move like an airbender, you need to be like a leaf caught in the wind. Let go of the control you think you have. Do not force change on the obstacles before you. Instead, you must become the change."

And with that parting thought, Tenzin walked out of the gym, leaving Mako to absorb the airbender's advice in stunned silence. His words weren't cryptic, but they weren't clear either, at least, not completely. Shaking his head, the young man decided to go back to practising the airbending moves he'd just learned, trying to apply Tenzin's advice to each step he took, letting his body tell him where to go rather than force it in the direction he wanted. And as he moved he wondered, albeit sarcastically, if perhaps the wise monk's words might be utalized to more than trained footwork.

Perhaps they could be applied to how one dealt with crazy Avatars.

The thought made Mako smile as he continued to walk in circles.

* * *

><p><em>Not super happy with that ending, but it's satisfactory.<em>

_So, where did I get the inspiration for this one? __First of all, I've wanted to do a 'they-almost-kissed' scene before they actually did kiss in the show's canon timeline for a while. I just think Korra and Mako have a lot of chemistry and I wanted to explore that before their relationship gets complicated by the love quadrangle. Plus it's fun to ponder what might have been had they simply sucked it up and admitted they were attracted to each other from the start, although we wouldn't have had all that delicious agnst over the course of the show._

_So, aside from setting up that romantic milestone, this oneshot had three other main functions._

_The first is Tenzin and Mako's introduction to each other. I began plotting this oneshot when the show was still airing, and originally, I was going to have Korra invite the brothers over for breakfast and introduce them to the airbending family. However, in Episode 8 when the brothers and Asami moved to Air Temple Island, it felt like they had never been to the island before and that they were meeting the airbending family for the first time. Since I'm trying to keep this collection as close to cannon as possible (or at least within the realm of possibility within the cannon-verse), I completely reworked this entire chapter. I always felt that Tenzin would have wanted to meet the boys before the tournament, you know, just to size them up and make sure they were good guys. I also want Mako and Tenzin to have some kind of relationship/understanding since both men are crucially influential on Korra's development in Book One._

_The second purpose behind this oneshot has to do with Mako's reaction to Tenzin. You'll notice that I wrote everyone's favourite brooding firebender as being perfectly respectful and polite to Tenzin. This reaction is in complete opposition to the way Mako treated Korra when they first met. Now, many factors dictate this change in attitude, including the fact that Tenzin is older than Mako, the situation in which they meet, and the fact that Tenzin's reputation proceeds himself. Mako knows who Tenzin is the moment he sees him. He knows he's a councilman and the only airbending master in the world. He knows immediately that this man's position calls for respect and gives it to him. My point is, Mako knows who Tenzin is and understands his important position within the city and his culture and the good deeds he has accomplished through is political position, and so he shows that man the according respect. Even after learning who Korra is, Mako never treats her with great reverence. In fact, in the beginning, he's downright rude. Because the fact that she's the Avatar doesn't matter to him, and I can't seem to stress that enough in my writing. Korra repeatedly earns Mako's regard, respect, and love throughout the series for the things she does because she is who she is, not because she's the Avatar. I just want to make that crystal clear._

_And the final purpose behind this work was to show Mako's beginning steps to becoming the man he is at the end of the series. Because Korra does change him (for the better, in my opinion), and he's letting more and more people into his life and into his heart, something I'm not so sure the Mako of early Episode 2 would have ever done._

_For a much better and more articulate discussion on Mako's character development, I highly recommend an essay entitled _**Mako and the Love Triangle: Not Just About the Romance**_. You can find a link to it in my profile. __I'd also highly recommend this tumblr in general. This author's work is very well thought out and sensible in it's defence and criticism of the show._

_And I think that's it. Thanks so much to everyone who has been so very, VERY patient with me as I get things together and start posting my writing again. I hope you enjoyed the story. If you wish, you can review, comment, send a query, or even just a friendly hello or PM. I promise I will answer._

_Keep calm and Korra on!_


	7. The Handsome Firebender Boy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra. Still, a girl can dream._

**A/N:**_ The title says it all. Enjoy!_

**Episode:**_ The Revelation_

**Character(s):**_ Korra with a lot of Mako on the brain, and everyone's favorite ten year old who is not in the habit of making promises, Jinora!_

**Summary:**_ Takes place after the early morning practices but before Mako comes to Air Temple Island looking for Bolin._

* * *

><p><strong>The Handsome Firebender Boy<strong>

000000000000000000

"Sweetie, have you seen Korra?"

Pema looked up from the baby blanket she was knitting, her eyes softening at the sight of her tall and strong husband. Smiling, she waited as Tenzin approached her, gracing her brow with a featherlight kiss, before nodding her head in the direction of one of the windows in the sitting room.

"She's been out there most of the day," she said, returning to her project while her husband moved to peer out the window she had indicated.

The master airbender's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight before him. Korra was sitting under one of the thousands of maple trees that populated Air Temple Island, legs crossed, shoulders back, arms resting at her front, and her back facing the temple. Her posture wasn't absolutely perfect but what did that matter? It looked as if the teenager was finally giving her meditation exercises a serious try, and it delighted Tenzin to see his student so dedicated to her studies.

When she'd informed him three days ago that she had joined a pro-bending team, Tenzin had been more than a little concerned. Despite having seen Korra in the ring and realizing that pro-bending was what the young Avatar needed to help hone her airbending skills, he was still not a fan of the sport that bastardized what were once revered sacred arts. He also wasn't terribly thrilled that Korra was the only girl on her team, even if the 'fabulous bending brothers' seemed to be nice enough young men. He worried that the sport – that those _boys_ – would be a distraction to Korra, but seeing the teenager sitting outside, meditating the way he taught her, made Tenzin's heart, and his pride, swell just the slightest, much like when each of his children had shown their first signs of being airbenders.

"Jinora?" Tenzin called, interrupting his eldest daughter's reading. Looking up from her history book, the ten year old rose an inquiring eyebrow in her father's direction. "Would you mind telling Korra to come in and help prepare dinner?"

"OK."

Rising up from her seat beside her mother, Jinora marked her place in her book before calmly walking out of the room to go and collect Korra. Tenzin released a soothing breath, his troubles seeming to leave his body with that single exhale. Turning to Pema, Tenzin told her that he would get started on dinner.

* * *

><p>Korra blew a loose strand of hair out of her face, the tickling tendril irritating her nose and breaking her concentration. She'd been sitting in the shade for over three hours, wracking her brain for a solution, trying to dredge up ideas, schemes, plots, anything, but the afternoon had yielded no answer to the single problem that clogged her mind.<p>

Where was she going to get thirty thousand yuans?

Ever since returning from the way too early morning practice, Korra had been plagued with that damnable number blinking across her imagination. She'd thought that seeking the sanctuary of the gardens and the peace of the outdoors might give her some insight into her problem, but even nature couldn't deter the teenager from this glaring dilemma.

Money had never been an issue before Korra came to Republic City. Things like food, shelter, water, clothing, even treats and toys had been provided for her all her life. Privileged, that's what she was, and in seventeen years Korra had never questioned her lot in life. She never wondered how much a rack of komodo-dragon ribs cost, or how expensive her clothing was, or what the value of a roof over one's head could be. She had never had to decide between eating and rent, a warm blanket or a birthday present, fresh water or medicine for an ill sibling.

'_Then_ _I wouldn't say you have nothing_.'

Mako's words were like a ghost, haunting her memory, echoing along her ear canals, making her stomach tighten and her guilt well up into her throat. She slumped in defeat, thinking about the way the firebender had looked at her when he'd scrutinized her sheltered upbringing, an unattractive combination of bitterness, jealousy, disdain and even patronizing pity. With one look, seven words, a mere three seconds of their nearly week long acquaintance, Mako had humbled Korra so thoroughly, that she was both grateful and resentful of how the White Lotus had raised her.

She was the Avatar, the human incarnation of the spirit of the world. She was a deity living as a mortal, meant to be a bridge between the physical and spiritual worlds, meant to understand both realms, and while she was making no progress with her spiritual training, Korra had always believed that she had a strong handle on the mortal part of her Avatar duties.

But that was all a lie.

What kind of Avatar was she if she never understood struggle, and survival, and sacrifice? How could she make the right decisions, properly carry out her responsibilities among the Four Nations, when she only knew comfort and safety, never fear or danger? How could she complain about silly things like curfews, and rules, and an all vegetarian diet when there were kids out there who didn't have parents to worry about them, raise them, and make sure they ate right? Learning that Mako and Bolin were orphans was like getting hit in the face with those damned spinning panels. Korra rubbed her nose at the memory, but it was the recollection of Mako's hardened but hurting golden eyes, Bolin's quiet explanation and sad, longing emerald gaze that stung far more than her bruised face.

These boys were her friends.

Korra had never had friends before, at least none her own age, and while the three had only known each other for less than a week, Korra felt irrevocably loyal to them, determined to see their goals and dreams come true. Winning the pro-bending championship was Mako and Bolin's ticket to a better life. The tournament pot was huge, hundreds of thousands of yuans, enough for two brothers to finally have the opportunities denied them simply because life had chosen to be so cruel to them.

But at least they always had each other.

And now, they had her.

Korra was confident the Fire Ferrets would win the tournament, and when they did, she didn't want any of the prize money. Whether she liked it or not (and whether Mako liked it or not), Korra was the Avatar. Her life of privilege wouldn't end, even if her ignorance of said life was completely obliterated, so she really didn't need her cut of the yuans. Mako and Bolin could have it all, she'd insist! And then maybe, afterwards, Mako would look at her a little differently. Maybe he'd look at her and smile, his ocher eyes softening from their hardened solid glare into something smoldering and warm, making her feel the same way she had as she'd watched him take his victory in the ring the night they first met.

Korra felt her cheeks flush, her belly somersault, her palms tingle, and she grit her teeth.

Mako, Mako, _Mako_!

The guy had some nerve! First he blew her off before even learning her name, then he remained completely unimpressed with her bending prowess even though she was clearly talented, he barked orders at her, called her green, made her get up early, didn't thank her getting his stupid team into the tournament, and then made her feel terrible for having been raised the way she was! She couldn't control that...

..and she couldn't control the way Mako made her feel hot and cold all at once, or the way he had been on her mind a lot these past few days, or the way she was always catching herself trying to impress him, or the way his smirks made her heart beat a little faster while his frowns and criticisms made her want to punch him in the face.

His really, really handsome face.

Growling lowly, Korra tried to control her temper, scrunching her eyes closed as she forced away the image of Mako she had conjured up along with all the confusing things he'd been making her feel since the moment he'd brushed her off in the prep-room. It was ridiculous to moon over a boy – a boy she had just met and barely even _knew_ – this much. Still, Korra couldn't deny that she felt drawn to the moody and serious firebender, like something was pulling her to him, a force that couldn't be deterred or ignored, a binding like a rope, or a string, or that silly red scarf Mako always wore.

If Korra were an average teenage girl, she'd think she was falling in lo –

"Are you alright?"

Startled, Korra jumped out of her musings to find herself being scrutinized by a rather perplexed Jinora. The ten year old was standing before Korra, arms behind her back, head tilted slightly to the right, one eyebrow quirked in question.

"Hey, Jinora," Korra said casually. "What brings you here?"

"Dad. He wanted me to tell you to go help make dinner, but you were looking sort of strange. First your face was sort of angry, then you looked sad, then serious, then you were blushing and then you looked angry again. Are you catching a cold?"

"No, no I'm fine," Korra assured, embarrassed that Jinora had been observing her for so long and was able to read every emotion as it flitted across her features. She had to learn to stop being such an open book about her feelings. That, or find a new thinking tree.

"Are you sure?" Jinora pressed, her little face scrunching up into a perfect imitation of her father's disapproving expression. Korra caved.

"Jinora, I need money."

"I have a piggy bank in my room. Mom gives me a yuan every week for helping her with the chores. I can get it for you if you'd like."

"No! No, no, that's OK," Korra said quickly before Jinora could bend an air-scooter and whisk herself into the temple. She felt herself blushing again, humbled by Jinora's immediate offer to help. The child's willingness to give away yuans like they were candy was heartwarming and it made Korra burst with pride. Jinora was going to be a wonderful airbending master someday, an example to all Air Nomads who came after her of her peoples' kindness and charity.

Smiling, Korra patted the ground, inviting Jinora to sit beside her. Moving quickly and lightly, Jinora sat down next to Korra, snuggling against her side.

"Do you think if I talked to your dad that maybe he'd give me a few yuans for doing chores around the temple?" Korra wondered.

"Dad would give you money for anything you wanted, Korra. You don't have to do chores."

"No, I want to earn the money," Korra insisted, Mako and Bolin's faces flashing behind her eyes. Those brothers worked tooth and nail for every yuan they had. The least she could do was also work for her money and not just ask for it.

Besides, Korra couldn't ask Tenzin for thirty thousand yuans. That amount of money was far too much even if she did want to enter the tournament more than anything else in the world (except perhaps get Mako to smile at her) and would make an Avatar promise to reimburse Tenzin the loan after the championship was over. And anyway, Korra was certain that her mentor still wasn't too thrilled that she was participating in pro-bending despite his agreement that the sport was clearly helping her in her airbending practices. Asking him for such a steep loan would be like asking him to ban her from pro-bending. Again.

She couldn't ask for the participation fee, but she could ask for a bit of her own money for doing odds and ends around the island. And with those few coins, Korra would pay Mako back for her expenses.

She hadn't been ignoring the exchange between her team captain and the weaselly Butakha. She'd heard the bald man rhyme off all of the expenses he was charging the brothers, and aside from rent, equipment rental fees and a personal grocery loan, there had also been the cost of Korra's uniform and her application fees. Those things were her responsibility, she could pay for them. She could even chip in and help pay for the equipment and gym dues. It wasn't thirty thousand yuans, but it was the best she could do.

Somehow, she felt that Mako wouldn't think it good enough.

Korra sighed, forgetting she had an audience.

"Korra, is something bothering you? Is it about money?" Jinora asked kindly.

"No, it's fine."

"Something else?"

"No...well, yes. Sort of. Maybe...no...yes...I think. No."

Jinora threw her friend a wary and terribly concerned look, worried about Korra's sanity as the teenager tried to organize her thoughts.

"It's really nothing," Korra said, hoping the smile she had on her face was convincing enough. When Jinora just frowned, Korra stopped pretending, rolled her eyes, and yanked self-consciously at one of the locks of hair that framed her face. "I'm having a bit of trouble with one of my teammates. We're just butting heads, that's all."

"Oh!" Jinora chirped, perking up at the mention of Korra's friends. Full of eager curiosity, the ten year old scooted closer to Korra. "Is it with Mako or Bolin? I bet it's Mako. He's the firebender, right? Your team captain? I bet it's him you're fighting with."

"Jinora, how..." Korra trailed off under the barrage of information the little girl threw at her. While Korra suspected she probably had told the airbending kids her teammates' names, she was positive she had never mentioned which brother bended which element or that Mako was their team captain.

The young airbender took a precautionary glance over her shoulder, assuring that she and Korra were alone before leaning forward and whispering excitedly in her friend's ear. "Don't tell anyone, but I've been reading the pro-bending listings for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Almost three years."

Korra's jaw dropped, whether it was in mock scandal or genuine shock she didn't know. Jinora just smiled, as pleased with herself as a flying-lemur when it's eating a moon peach. Korra was impressed, moving to ruffle Jinora's hair, much to the girl's chagrin, laughing at her cleverness.

"You little sneak," the Avatar whispered.

"Shh!" Jinora urged, holding a finger to her lips. "I don't want dad to know."

"So who's your favorite team?" Korra asked.

"Well, it was the Wolf-Bats, but now I'm on board team Fire Ferrets!"

"Good girl."

"I've read everything about pro-bending," Jinora began, her passionate voice hushed and hurried. "I even memorized the official rule book."

"Really? Maybe I'll have you quiz me sometime. I'm still a little rusty on _all_ the rules," Korra said, cringing as she remembered the many fouls she'd committed her first game and the angry looks Mako had kept shooting at her. "So then, if you know so much about pro-bending and my teammates, tell me about them."

"Well, Mako and Bolin are brothers. Mako is the older brother, eighteen, black hair, golden eyes, tall and dreamy, and a firebender. Bolin is the younger brother, sixteen, black hair, green eyes, and a really cute smile. And he's an earthbender. They've never played a game without each other, but their waterbender has changed five times this season, including you. I read that there was speculation that it was because of the team captain that so many waterbenders have quit the Fire Ferrets."

"Oh, that's not speculation, that's a cold, hard fact," Korra muttered.

"No one knows much about the brothers' past, but from what I've read it hasn't been easy for them."

Thinking about her friends, imagining them huddled together in an alley on a cold winter night, nothing but the clothes on their backs and Mako's fire to keep them warm, had Korra swallowing heavily.

"Harder than I've ever had it," she admitted. "Harder than most."

"But then two years ago, Toza, a retired pro-bending champion, took the brothers in and started training them. This is the first year they've competed in the tournament, and they're the least experienced team, so nobody thinks they'll make it past the quarter-finals. But that was before they got you on their team."

Korra had always been stunned at Jinora's encyclopedic knowledge, but this was the first time she was even slightly envious of the little airbender's gift. Jinora's thirst for truth drove her to read anything and everything, and because of that, the ten year old knew more about the Fire Ferrets than Korra did, and she was on the bloody team! She had no idea that she was their fifth waterbender, or that this was their very first season competing. Maybe there was something to be said for reading more than sports stats and the comics in the newspaper.

"I also read that you have a team mascot," Jinora concluded.

"Yeah, Pabu, a real fire-ferret. He's Bolin's pet," Korra said, eager to gift Jinora with more knowledge about her favorite team, but also wanting to prove that she knew at least _something_ about her own friends.

"So, am I right? Is it Mako you're having a fight with?" Jinora wondered.

"We're not fighting," Korra quickly corrected. "We're just having a difference of opinion."

"Which is?"

"It's his opinion that I need to listen to him, and it's my opinion that he's a jerk," Korra stated firmly. Jinora frowned at the seventeen year old's lame excuse which caused Korra to roll her eyes and sigh. "Mako just thinks that because he's a pro-bender and I'm not that he's the only one who knows how to bend right. Just because I've been trained in the traditional styles doesn't mean I'm doing it wrong and he just needs to lay off and let me get my footing. All he does it criticize me. '_Korra, that stance was wrong. Korra, you're falling into your old style of bending again. Korra, the rules say you can't knock a bender off the side of the ring. Korra, deal with it_.' Ugh!"

"Sounds like he's just doing his job as team captain," Jinora deadpanned, not seeing much difference in the way Mako and her father instructed the stubborn young Avatar.

"You're only saying that because you haven't met him," Korra insisted, crossing her arms and pouting. "I'm telling you, Jinora, the guy is a jerk. He thinks that just because he's got more experience in the ring, and because he's team captain, and because he's handsome, and because I screwed up so many times that he can just boss me around. Well, I've got news for that guy. No one tells me what to do!"

Satisfied with her rant, Korra took a few deep breaths through her nose, feeling a bit lighter for having gotten a lot of those feelings out of her. As much as she might want all the best for Mako, the guy had the capacity for being a spectacular jerk and he got under her skin, an itch she couldn't quite scratch. A good rant was at least slightly soothing.

Turning her full attention back to Jinora, Korra was perplexed by the impish smirk the ten year old was giving her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked warily.

"You said he's handsome."

"What?"

"You think Mako's handsome," Jinora giggled.

"No I didn't! No I don't!" Korra cried, a traitorous blush blotching her cheeks and neck as she replayed her venting speech, trying to pick out when she had said Mako was handsome.

Oh Spirits!

She _had_ called him handsome.

"Don't tell anyone I said that," she begged, earning a tittering chuckle from her companion.

"Korra likes Mako," Jinora sang.

"I do not!" the teenager bellowed, nearly screaming her denial. "I didn't know what I was saying. Mako does that to me, he makes me unable to think clearly. He drives me crazy!"

"Crazy in a good way?"

Korra almost swallowed her tongue, her heart palpating wildly as she fought with her natural urge to earthbend Jinora into the bay (somehow, she felt Tenzin and Pema wouldn't like their first born to be catapulted halfway to the mainland). She was seeing Jinora in a whole new light. The little airbender wasn't all innocent and bookworm-ish. She was sneaky, and nosy, and now, she was aware of one of the Avatar's most deeply guarded secrets.

Korra thought that Mako – infuriating, aggravating, jerkbender Mako – was handsome.

"I think we better go help with dinner," Korra suddenly said, using the only excuse she had to leave this conversation in the dust.

Korra didn't give Jinora a chance to respond. She stood up, not bothering to brush the grass and leaves from her bottom, and jogged towards the temple, leaving the little airbender on her own.

Jinora watched Korra make a hasty and clumsy retreat. She basked in the new bit of information she'd garnered from the Avatar's mindless venting, smiling knowingly. If her Gran-Gran had been there, she would have said that Jinora looked just like her Grandpa Aang, lips curling mischievously and gray eyes alighting with playful trouble making.

Getting up and airbending the grass and dirt off of her clothes, Jinora strolled back towards the temple, deciding she needed to talk to Korra more about this handsome firebender boy and how he drove her crazy. Maybe after dinner, she could help Korra practice with the spinning panels.

* * *

><p><em>So, how was it?<em>

_I have to admit, this was my first time writing Jinora, but I feel that I was able to get a lot of her sassy personality across. I also really liked writing Korra in this fic. _

_One of the aspects I love about the Legend of Korra is that it does look at the economical and class situation. The Last Airbender did as well, but LoK is digging deeper into these issues by including looks at both privileged and non-privileged benders and non-benders. The persecution of those that are different based on social, ethnic, and economic standing is a problem in our world, and a problem in Korra's world. _

_One of my favorite lines from episode eight was 'You're our Avatar, too.' Essentially, Korra gets called out by innocent non-benders who are being falsely accused and persecuted by the power tripping douchebag Tarrlok. And they're right. The Avatar does not protect the mighty, the wealthy, the benders. She belongs to everyone, and when it comes to understanding these social issues it's clear that Korra has absolutely no idea how to dipolmatically approach the situation._

_The Order of the White Lotus really dropped the ball on this one. By keeping Korra too coddled and comfortable, they've neglected in nurturing her understanding of human nature, of society, of politics, and how to solve these sort of problems. If I were Korra, I'd be pissed off at my caretakers, and I've no doubt that she is, but it goes to show that Korra's stronger than me. Where I would get angry and more than likely play the blame-game, Korra accepts that she has to learn (and quickly) how to be the Avatar, protector of the people, not just a bending prodigy. She's already grown so much and I know that this last third of the season will show us just how amazing an Avatar Korra is._

_So, as always, I appreciate everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting. If you'd like to leave a comment, question or review to this chapter please feel free._

_Keep calm and Korra on._


	8. Attract Less Attention

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra_

**A/N:**_ I think this is the most drabble-y of my stories in this collection thus far. Never the less, it was fun to write!_

_Enjoy!_

**Episode:**_ The Revelation_

**Character(s):**_ All the Makorra!_

**Summary:**_ After Korra and Mako figure out where the rally is but before they sneak into it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Attract Less Attention<strong>

000000000000000000

"It's nothing much," Mako excused, hoping Korra didn't detect the mixture of discomfort and inadequacy under his normal aloof tone. He led her up the ladder to his and Bolin's attic apartment, forgoing any sort of pleasantries or proper hosting manner in favour of pretending that having the Avatar in his meagre little home wasn't a big deal.

It bothered him that he was actually nervous.

He heard Korra's footsteps behind him, listening with rapt attention as her boots made padded thumps up the stairs before she emerged into the attic and stepped on the floor, one which he'd neglected to clean yesterday.

"Whoa…" she sighed. Mako couldn't tell if it was an exhale of disgust, surprise, kindness or worse, pity. He kept his back turned to her, stroking Pabu's thick striped tail compulsively, a bit of an anxious twitch. "Well," she began, and he could already envision her with her arms crossed over her chest and the damn cocky grin as she stood behind him, "aren't you going to give me the grand tour?"

Mako turned to look at Korra (crossed arms and cocky smirk in place, just as he'd predicted) and threw her an incredulous stare.

"It's an attic," he said, spreading out his arms, never feeling so humble about the place he called home than he did at that moment. Korra shifted her head from right to left, taking in the openness of the loft before throwing Mako one of her signature pouts. The eighteen year old nearly slapped his hand to his face. Those pouts really were going to be the death of him, he just knew it. "Just make yourself at home," he conceded. "I'll make some tea. We have about four hours before this revelation. Gives us time to come up with a plan."

She wasn't listening.

He knew she wasn't listening.

She was already too busy pacing up and down the floor, hands behind her back in a childish attempt to keep her fingers from touching everything within reach, her blue eyes scanning the attic and committing it to memory. He couldn't stop her exploring, and so as long as she stayed away from the corner he used as a makeshift bedroom, Mako was was content to let her wander. Taking Pabu off his shoulders, Mako filled a small, chipped china bowl full of pellets and offered it to the fire ferret, although the animal ate with much less than his regular enthusiastic gusto. He was becoming lethargic from missing Bolin, and that intensified the firebender's resolve to see his little brother home safe and sound.

He busied himself making the tea, taking out a canister of leaves, an old teapot, two mismatched cups, and putting the water on to boil before returning his attention back to Korra. She had stopped meandering around the attic for a moment and was staring out the window, her lithe body pressed against the pane that he had so often found himself reclining on.

"It's just like Bolin said," Korra sighed, leaning further against the frame. "Great views. You can see Air Temple Island perfectly from here."

"Yeah," Mako agreed, biting his tongue so that he didn't go blabbing about the many times he'd stared out at the island, wondering which light was hers.

"I'm a bit jealous of you guys. This place is great!"

"It does the job," Mako answered, feeling his pride expand just a touch at Korra's praise. He knew the attic wasn't much, that he could pack up all of his personal belongings into one bag, but he and Bolin had worked hard to make the shabby space a home. He was glad, more than he realized, that Korra liked it so much. For some reason, that really mattered.

"It must be so nice having a place of your own," she said softly. "No one to report your every coming and going to. No curfews, or schedules...no one watching your every move."

"That sounds like a prison," Mako offered, trying to make a joke.

"It was my home."

"Seriously?" Mako asked, more than a little surprised when Korra turned to look at him and nodded.

"I was raised on a compound," she started, "by the Order of the White Lotus. When I was discovered to be the Avatar my safety became top priority. I was watched constantly by the Order, and I still am for the most part. I've got a whole gaggle of those goose-ducks following my every step on the island. It's nice to get away from them...even if the circumstances aren't the best." She cracked a smile then, but it wasn't her usual cocky, self-assured grin. It was something softer, sadder, and the compulsion to move close to her and comfort her was so instinctive that Mako had already taken a few steps before he realized what he was doing and stopped, keeping his fists clenched at his sides.

"It couldn't have been so bad," he rationalized, figuring that a bit of sacrificed independence more than made up for what must have been a comfortable childhood. "I mean, you had to have had more than this," he gestured with his arms to the attic. "That's gotta count for something."

"The compound was bigger, and it had more stuff," Korra confirmed, "but it wasn't much of a home. I liked my parents' igloo much better."

"Wait. Your parents didn't live with you?"

"No." Korra answered simply. "I mean, I got to see them twice every month, and for two weeks in the summer, but that was all. As the Avatar, my first responsibility is to the world. My training must come before everything else." She spoke the last sentence in a grizzled impersonation of what was most likely one of her White Lotus guardians, eyes rolling as she recited a speech she had no doubt heard more than several dozen times.

Mako frowned.

"So...you were alone?" he asked carefully, unable to imagine anything worse. True, his parents were dead, and he had suffered homelessness, hunger, poverty, and had spent the better part of ten years making a long list of actions to regret in his old age if he was lucky enough to make it that far, but he hadn't done it alone.

He'd always had Bolin.

"Until I found Naga, yeah," Korra answered gently. "I was alone."

He wanted to say something. Something kind, something wise, something honest. He wanted to tell her that no one should ever be alone, that if she let him, he'd make sure of it. The feeling was natural, as much a part of him as his firebending. Mako was an instinctive worrier, at least when those he cared about were involved.

And in such a short amount of time, he had come to care for Korra.

Insufferable, infuriating, impossible Korra.

The shrill whistle of the kettle disrupted the moment, stilling Mako's body and clogging his words in his throat. He was glad for the interruption. It prevented him from saying or doing something foolish. He hurried to the boiling water and quickly made the tea, hardly giving the leaves time to steep before inviting Korra to sit on the couch.

She sat on the coffee table instead, boots and all.

"OK," the firebender started, doing his best to ignore the girl's utter lack of manners, "what's the plan?"

"I say we march right in to this revelation, bending blazing, and take Bolin back!" Korra exclaimed, taking a large gulp of her tea.

"Korra..." Mako drawled, pinching the bridge of his nose with tired agitation.

"What? It'll work. We'll bend the snot out of them, show them who's boss. How is this a bad plan?"

"The White Lotus didn't teach you anything about diplomacy, did they," Mako stated.

Korra shrugged.

"They tried."

Mako slouched his shoulders, head lowered, teeth gnawing at his lips as he struggled desperately not to let his laughter escape. Her statement was so unabashedly truthful. Why would Korra know anything about tact? It wasn't part of her makeup. It was an admirable quality...and equally as irritating.

"Did you forget about the chi-blockers?" he asked.

"What do they matter?"

"I recall they beat you and I up pretty good last time we faced off."

"I wasn't prepared for that kind of fighting," Korra excused, crossing her arms, a hardness spreading like ice in her aquamarine eyes. "I'll be ready this time." She didn't take her failures lightly.

"They might hurt Bolin if we just charge in," Mako retaliated. "We can't take that chance."

"So...then we sneak in?" Korra suggested, unsure.

"We'd have to blend in," Mako said, sipping thoughtfully on his tea.

"So we disguise ourselves."

"Exactly. So, um...do you have anything else to wear?" the firebender asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried very had to look anywhere but at the girl sitting on his coffee table.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked.

"They make you stand out."

Korra huffed at Mako's assessment before she looked down at herself, pulling on her tunic and noting that she really did dress differently than the majority of Republic City's citizens. She was attired as a traditionally raised Water Tribe native, someone who had just got off the boat, rather than a person who had lived in the city since birth. She had nothing else to wear aside from her airbending training uniform (which would stand out even more than her Water Tribe clothes) and a formal gown her mother had sent to Air Temple Island just two days ago.

"Sorry," she said, "but this is it."

"It's fine," Mako replied, still not looking at her as he got up and began to putter in the corner of the attic that served as his bedroom. He dug around in a small wooden crate, shuffling for a few minutes before pulling out a long grey coat and moth-eaten hat. "This should do the trick."

"You think?" Korra asked, taking the coat from Mako and holding it against her front.

"So long as you control yourself and don't go charging in 'bending blazing' and making a scene, it should work."

Snorting indignantly, Korra stuck her tongue out at Mako.

He ignored her.

He was in his serious captain mode, devising plans and strategies to rescue Bolin as quickly and safely as possible. He refused to fail. He refused to come back to this attic without his brother. But most of all, he refused let himself get distracted by Korra.

That would only cause trouble.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Naga, you be a good girl and stay out of sight," Korra instructed, rubbing the polar bear-dog's muzzle while staring seriously into the animal's large dark eyes. "No wandering off. Just be quiet and wait for my call, OK?"<p>

Mako held back a little smile as he pulled their disguises out of the satchel strapped to the back of Naga's saddle. Korra spoke to Naga like the polar bear-dog could understand her. It reminded him of the way his brother would coddle Pabu, scolding the fire ferret for urinating on the floor or praising him for learning a new trick. The memories made his heart pinch.

He wanted to hear Bolin's voice again.

"Here," he said, tossing Korra the coat, cringing when she roughly pulled it over her arms and a few stitches in the right shoulder tore. He hated sewing, and it looked like the coat would need another quick repair job once this rescue mission was complete. She fumbled a bit with the ties, her thumbs clumsy on the fasteners and it made Mako wonder. "Nervous?" he asked.

"No," she replied automatically, although the way she nibbled on her bottom lip did betray at least a small trace of anxiety.

Mako was nervous.

When they had concocted their plan earlier that afternoon, the firebender had thought that the rescue mission would be simple. In fact, he, Korra and Naga had gone to the location of the revelation at twilight, hoping that they might be able to sneak into the rally before others showed up.

They were not so lucky.

The warehouse (which Mako recognized as one that Cabbage Corp had shut down three years ago, laying off all of their employees including himself, forcing him to return to the Triple Threats for work) was surrounded by masked chi-blockers. It was too risky to even attempt slipping inside unnoticed, and much as Korra still wanted to rush the building like she was her own invincible cavalry, Mako refused to take the chance on Bolin's safety. He wanted to get his brother back unharmed, and not even Korra's insistent, fearless attitude would change his course of action.

"Come on, they must be letting people in by now," Korra suggested, hat in her hands as she moved to leave their hiding spot.

"Wait," Mako whispered, his fingers curving around her wrist, ignoring the jump of her pulse which no doubt matched his own.

"What now?" she asked, annoyed.

Mako just wanted to be absolutely sure they were ready. Their entire plan hinged on the feeble premise that they were non-benders eager to join ranks with the Equalists. If it was suspected for even a second that they weren't genuine – that they were benders – then all would be lost. So Mako took an extra moment to inspect Korra's disguise.

The coat covered her from her shoulders down to her ankles, masking her Water Tribe clothes. The hat would conceal her hair and help shadow her face, but Mako had a feeling that there was something missing. A stinging evening draft coiled up the young man's back and across his jaw right then, making him shiver, and he naturally tightened his scarf around his neck, tugging the red wool up to his nose to shield his face from the biting autumn chill. And that's when he realized what was wrong.

"What!?" Korra asked again, vexed. She rubbed her hands down her sides, smoothing out any wrinkles in the coat, adjusting the cuffs of the sleeves, patting the buttons to assure that they were in place, unclear by what Mako had found so interesting about her disguise. "What's the problem?"

"Your face."

In hindsight, Mako should have seen the punch coming.

"Jerk!" Korra hissed, eyes ablaze with blue lightning and her pout lethal. Mako rubbed the shoulder she had struck, refusing to admit that the punch had hurt and that he had deserved it.

"I meant that your face is too recognizable," he growled between grit teeth. "It's plastered on every newspaper in the city. There's no doubt the Equalists know who you are."

"I'll be fine," Korra insisted stubbornly, hands on her hips and feelings still stinging from Mako's insensitive and ill-worded observation.

"I don't want you to get hurt," the young man blurted, brows pinching together as the honesty in his statement struck him dumb, just as surely as they had Korra if her slack jaw and wide, disbelieving eyes were any indication.

She stared at the boy before her, taking the silent moment admire how truly handsome he was, begrudgingly admitting to herself that Ikki was right, he drove her crazy like she liked him. Despite the fact that their bonding over the last day and a half had been brought on by Bolin's kidnapping, Korra couldn't deny how well she and Mako worked together, how in tune they were to each other, how, even though they bristled and bickered and got on each others' nerves, there was an undeniable attraction as well, something that felt dangerous and safe at the same time.

"Here," Mako said, startling Korra out of her musings when she realized he was standing very close to her, his arms around her shoulders as he secured his frayed red scarf around her neck. "This should do the trick," he told her shyly, tucking the edges of the scarf into the collar of her coat, warding off the evening chill, and pulling the scarlet wool up around her chin.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he folded the scarf around Korra's neck, finding it so strange to be lending the only treasure he had of his father to someone who wasn't his brother. He didn't trust anyone with the scarf. Even the times he'd given it to Bolin for comfort or warmth his fingers had itched with agitation to pull it back. He felt exposed without the scarf, like he was transformed back into that shaking, vulnerable eight year old giving a fuzzy description of the firebender who had murdered his parents to a faceless police officer.

"Are you sure?" Korra asked, touching one of his hands as he fumbled with the scarf. She was slightly taken aback to find herself surrounded by his scent, a smoky cinnamon fragrance that was captured in every thread of the scarf she had hardly ever seen him without. Surely it was important to him.

Mako took a step back to survey his handiwork, ignoring the bubbles of anxiety that bounced around his belly. Much as he might have wanted the scarf back, he couldn't deny that it did the trick of better concealing Korra's face. With the red wool camouflaging some of her more distinct Water Tribe features (her angular chin, raised cheekbones, soft umber skin) Mako felt confident that she would be able to attend the Equalist rally unrecognized, and knowing Korra would be protected, even in such a small way, gave the firebender some peace of mind.

Because Korra's safety was worth any amount of discomfort on his part.

But he didn't want to think about that just now.

"It's kinda cold, so it shouldn't attract attention," he told her, fighting a blush he could feel beginning to heat his ears. "It'll keep you safe."

"What about you?" Korra asked with concern, pointing to Mako's bare face.

"Don't worry," he said, flipping up the collar of his coat, the small action doing little to disguise his features, but hopefully enough to keep him from being noticed.

Korra couldn't begin to express how cool she thought Mako looked at that moment, bronze eyes narrowed with determination, mouth set into a firm frown, shadows casting his chiseled face into sharp angles of dark and light, and of course the upturned collar completed the air of mystery that cloaked him. He reminded Korra of a poster she'd seen for a gangster film, the bad boy anti-hero exuding an image of intrigue and danger.

But Mako wasn't a bad boy. He wasn't a gangster or even a hero, anti or otherwise. He was just a guy trying to get his brother back.

And she was going to help him.

Squeezing the scarf in between her fingers and taking strength from the heat she found there, Korra steeled her resolve. Narrowing her eyes, she nodded at Mako. He nodded back. Together, they left the shadows for the sickly tangerine glow of the warehouse's security lights, and went to confront Amon's revelation.

* * *

><p><em>I wanted a scarf scene, and since neither the show or novelization gave it to me, I made one up! My feels, they are satisfied.<em>

_And I hope yours are, too!_

_Please leave a review, question or comment. They are very much appreciated._

_Keep calm and Korra on._


	9. I'm Not Afraid

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra._

**A/N:**_ So, episode four, it was something, wasn't it? I think it's very a much a love it or hate it sort of episode with most fans (and even that is likely going to depend on which ship you sail), but personally, I liked it. For three episodes a fair portion of the Korra Kommunity had been bellyaching for some character development on Korra's part, and Agni's teeth, did we ever get it in this episode! From the very beginning to the very end, this episode is about Korra, who she is, who she thinks she is, what she fears, what she wants, and how she feels. For a twentysomething Saturday morning cartoon show, I found this episode incredibly intense. Not only was it dark and had a constant sense of unease, but it literally tore apart our heroine, leaving her a vulnerable, confused, sobbing scared mess. Actually, I think that sentence could describe most of the fandom after having watched this episode. _

_PS: And yes, I have a lot to say about the makorra uprising after watching this episode and the subsequent shipping community reactions. If you're interested in my thougts, I've left a rather extensive Author's Note at the end of this fic. _

_Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. _

_Enjoy!_

**Episode:**_ The Voice in the Night_

**Character(s):**_ Korra-centric, but most of our favorites in the Krew make an appearance or a mention._

**Summary:**_ Takes place right after Korra announces to the press that she is going to join Tarrlock's task force. _

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not Afraid<strong>

000000000000000000

"Avatar Korra! Question?"

"Please comment! Avatar Korra!"

"Now, now, ladies and gentlemen," Tarrlok purred in his crisp confident way, arms held out placating, "I think the Avatar has answered enough questions. This soiree is for her. Let's let the young lady enjoy her evening."

The councilman ushered Korra down the stairs, encouraging her to mingle while he charmed the reporters and concluded the impromptu press conference. The moment Korra stepped down onto the marble floor she felt panic clench at her gut. She could feel them all looking at her. Not just the throng of strangers, the elite members of Republic City, but Pema and the kids, Mr. Sato, Bolin, Mako, and Tenzin.

Yes, she could feel Tenzin's disappointed and piercing gaze most of all.

Keeping her head held high and her tumultuous emotions in check, Korra squared her shoulders and sauntered with a proud gait through the party goers, seemingly relaxed with her decision to join Tarrlok's task force. Truthfully, she was looking for a quick exit so she could be alone and clear her head.

"Korra."

Her shoulders slumped when she heard that dreadful even timber, the concern in the way he said her name far more distressing than the disappointment she'd been expecting. Finding her strength, Korra pasted on a cool smile before turning around.

"Hey, Tenzin," she greeted.

"That was…well, quite the announcement," the airbending master began. "I didn't know you'd changed your mind. You'd seemed so set against this task force idea all week."

"Yeah, well, you know," Korra began, rubbing her arm nervously, looking away from the solemn grey eyes of her teacher, "an Avatar's gotta do what an Avatar's gotta do." She was surprised that he wasn't lecturing her and almost wished that he'd start yelling at her for her recklessness and hypocrisy. At least then she'd yell back at him and feel something else besides this awful guilt and accompanying dread.

"But is this what _you_ want to do?"

His question, asked with such calm and worry, cracked some of the seventeen year old's bravado. She dropped her smile, and looked into Tenzin's eyes. Her own mind felt like it was caught up in a storm, like she was in a canoe and treading water, sinking fast, her doom inevitable no matter how much she tried to stay afloat. She was drowning. This city, these politics, the expectations, this revolution, her legacy…her fear. They were all weights around her neck pulling her into the deep, strangling her, and she didn't know what to do.

She didn't even know how to ask for help.

"Tenzin," she sighed, not sure how to do it, not even sure she wanted to do it, but maybe the monk's wisdom could somehow quash her fears. Perhaps he could keep her afloat. "I think, maybe I've –"

"Hey, Korra?"

"Bolin!"

She had never been more relieved to see the earthbender, not even when she and Mako had finally found him at that Equalist rally after almost two days of searching for him.

"Uh, did you wanna –"

"Dance?"

"No, actually I wanted to tal –"

"I'd love to! Let's go!"

"But I didn't – ah, OK!"

Korra practically pulled Bolin towards the stage where the orchestra was set up, situating herself and her friend among the other couples. Without giving the earthbender a chance to catch his breath, Korra placed one of his hands on her waist, took the other in her own, and started leading the frazzled boy in a rather enthusiastic fox-antelope trot.

"Hold on, Korra," Bolin pleaded, staring at his feet as he tried to keep up with her. He liked dancing. He wasn't the lightest on his feet when it came to the dance floor, but he was competent, if given the chance to find the rhythm. "You know, I'm pretty sure it's the guy who's supposed to take the lead," he joked.

"Oh. Sorry."

She went a bit slack in his arms, her earlier energy gone as Bolin collected his bearings and started to lead them, if a bit clumsily.

"Sorry," he cringed charmingly when he stepped on her toes. "I don't really dance much."

"You're doing fine," Korra said reassuringly, granting him a small smile and a rub on the shoulder as he continued to lead them along the dance floor.

"This is a pretty dress," he noted, taking the opportunity to run his palm along her side and pull her in just a little bit closer. "Traditional robes?"

"Yeah, all the way from the South Pole," she stated, the usual tone of pride she carried whenever she spoke of her home somewhat lacking.

"It's really nice," he said, taking the chance to ogle her from head to toe. "You don't see traditional clothes much in Republic City. It's refreshing. You look pretty tonight."

"Thanks," Korra said, her voice somewhat distracted and detached. "You look pretty snazzy yourself." She patted the boy on the chest, her thumb slipping under the lapel of his suit jacket, noting the quality of the olive colored cotton and the gold leaf trim.

"Isn't it great?" he beamed. "Asami gave it to me."

"Asami, huh?" she muttered, unable to help her eyes from darting out and seeking the beautiful heiress. She was speaking with her father, her hands still circled around Mako's arm, snug and comfortable, like she belonged there.

Another wave of discomfort washed over Korra and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from retching. Her anxiousness was starting to make her sick.

"You're a really good dancer, Korra," Bolin complimented as they continued to sashay and spin. "I didn't expect it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing! Just that, uh…um, ahem…I just never really pegged you for much of a dancer." He cringed again, his usual charm and flare dwindling under the strain of trying very hard to impress the girl he liked.

"My mother and Master Katara insisted I learn dancing," Korra explained, her features softening as she thought of those two women, missing their warmth and their smiles, wondering if they could possibly help her sort out everything she was feeling. "I didn't want to learn at first – dancing isn't as much fun as bending – but I actually caught on to it pretty easily."

"You're a natural," Bolin complimented.

"Master Katara said Avatar Aang loved dancing."

"Right, Avatar Aang," Bolin echoed, his lips curling into an adorable pout, his green eyes narrowing with resolve. "Korra, about this task force, all this Avatar business…are you really OK with it?"

"Sure," she answered quickly, turning her eyes away from his to stare at her feet.

"Really?"

"Bolin, I'm fine."

The music had stopped and so did the dancing couples, turning their attention to the orchestra to applaud their music.

"I'm going to just step out for a minute," Korra excused, slipping out of Bolin's grasp like she was made of water. "I need some air."

"Did you want me –"

"I'll be fine!" she snapped as she walked away, her steps hurried, almost desperate. Bolin didn't pursue her, but he did keep an eye on her as she made her way towards one of the darkened hallways that jutted out from the ballroom. It was almost like she was running away, but that couldn't be. Although he'd only known her a little less than a month, Bolin knew that Korra didn't run away from anything.

"So?" Mako asked, jolting Bolin out of his thoughts as he and Asami came to stand beside him. "What did she say?"

"She says she's fine," he answered. "But she's not. Mako, I'm worried."

Mako saw the trepidation in his little brother's eyes and immediately kicked into protective mode. He hated seeing Bolin worried, and it was naturally instinctive for him to put his brother at ease. And besides, as much as Bolin was a charmer and a lady's man, Korra was far too stubborn to fall for his compliments and passive interrogation techniques. What that girl needed was blunt, honest, perhaps even harsh words to get through her practically impenetrable defenses. Korra clutched at her insecurities greedily, refusing to acknowledge her own vulnerabilities. Mako understood because he did the same thing.

"I'll go talk to her," he decided. He turned towards Asami, his features softening as he gripped one of her hands. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he promised.

"Go ahead," Asami nodded kindly, her startlingly pale green eyes alighting with empathy. "I'll be fine, that is, if some sweet gentleman would ask me to dance." She threw Bolin a smirk and sideways glance.

"My darling Miss Sato," Bolin began gallantly, bowing regally at the heiress while offering her an upturned palm, "would you do me the greatest honor of my life and join me in a dance?"

"Well, when you ask that way," Asami said, smiling as she placed her hand in Bolin's, "how could a girl refuse?"

Mako chuckled softly to himself as he walked away from the pair, glad that Bolin and Asami were getting along so well. It thrilled him that Asami fit so snuggly into their dynamic, almost like there had been a place for her all this time and it was only now that he had found her and completed the puzzle. She wasn't like Korra at all. She wasn't loud, or disruptive, or selfish. She didn't clash with him at every turn, or force him to relinquish the control and security he was desperate for.

She didn't make him worry.

With Asami, everything was just easy.

* * *

><p>Korra walked along the dark hallway for a few moments before finally stopping to lean against a thick marble column. She pressed her cheek to the smooth rock, letting its hard, cold surface sooth her flushed skin, willing the stone's detachment to soak into her like a virus. She was tired of feeling so much. She wanted to be like the marble and feel nothing.<p>

"Nice party."

Korra almost screamed.

He was the last person she wanted to talk to, the last person she even wanted to think about, but he was there with her in the hallway. She could feel him like a shadow.

Inhaling deeply, Korra steeled her tenacity, trying to find herself, that sassy, confident, tough girl that called him nicknames and didn't put up with his nagging, control-freak shit. She needed to be that girl now more than ever.

"Well, fancy running into you here, Mr. Hat Trick," she started, turning to face him with her arms crossed over her chest, leaning her side against the column in a casual manner, no different than when they spoke in the gym. She smiled at him carelessly, struggling to maintain her grin when she noticed the thin grim line of his mouth and the hardened amber intensity of his eyes. Even in the darkness they seemed to glow like a flame.

"Korra, what's going on?" he asked, no pleasantries, no teasing, no compliments, just a direct question to the heart of the matter. It made Korra wonder why she'd been expecting anything less from the firebender.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't do that," he commanded darkly. "Don't be coy. You're no good at it. You've got Bolin worried, and me too. Tell me what's wrong."

"You're worried about me?" Korra asked, inwardly flinching at how ridiculously hopeful she sounded and hating how much she really did care about his answer.

"Sure I am," he said, moving a step closer. "Korra, this Tarrlock guy, he just seems like bad news. Bolin told me he's been trying to bribe you to join this task force for the last week, heard he even bought you a satomobile."

"Bolin told you that?"

"Well, you didn't." There was a hint of bitterness to Mako's words, like he was angry that he'd had to hear so much about what had been happening second hand. "You know, if you'd shown up for our practices you could have told me all of this yourself."

"Mako…" she sighed, trying to find the words, any words at all, to tell him what was really troubling her. A week ago, he'd confided in her, whispering the story of his past, of his struggle on the streets, of his desperation to keep his little brother protected and happy at all costs. That night in the park snuggled against Naga, Mako had revealed a bit of his wounded and vulnerable heart, trusting her to not harm it further. She wanted to trust him, too. She wanted to tell him everything she was feeling. How much Amon's power scared her, how lost she felt in this political whirlpool that Tarrlock was casting her in, how frustrated she was with her continued lack of airbending progress…

How small and pathetic she felt in Avatar Aang's shadow.

"I'm sorry. About the practices," she started, taking a calming breath, about to tell her friend everything that had been bothering her since they'd stumbled upon Amon's revelation.

"You should be," Mako snapped. "While you've been hiding out on Air Temple Island, Bolin and I were killing ourselves trying to think of ways to get money for the tournament. Were you even thinking about that at all?"

She had been, but the lack of sleep from her nightmares and the pressure to protect the city hadn't left her much time to give thought to the tournament. She hadn't forgotten about it, merely pushed it to the side. She lowered her head, chagrined.

"I don't even know where we'd be right now if I hadn't met Asami. It's thanks to her that her dad is sponsoring us."

"I know," Korra muttered, remembering the svelte woman in the scarlet dress who had been attached to Mako's arm most of the evening.

"We're in the tournament, Korra. We gotta be on top of our game. I know you have a lot on your plate with airbending training and your Avatar duties, but now you go and thrown on this task force stuff? Are you even going to have time for the Fire Ferrets?"

"I get it!" she screamed, locking eyes with the tall boy, feeling the disgraceful burn of tears in the corner of her eyes and biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She wouldn't let the jerk see her cry, not when it wasn't her he was really worried about. "I promise I won't miss anymore practices."

"Good," he sighed, frowning. "And about all this task force stuff...be careful."

Korra was surprised at the sincerity of his words.

"I haven't forgotten what Amon can do. I haven't forgotten how scary this whole revolution is," he stated, moving to place a large, warm hand on her shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm the Avatar," Korra shrugged, doing her best to be brave. "I'll be fine."

Mako nodded, not really believing her words but not knowing what else there was to say. He moved his hand from her shoulder, his palm tingling at the loss of contact, making him flex his fingers before balling them into a fist at his side, as if he was trying to hold onto the warmth she'd left there.

"So," he began.

"So," she echoed, looking away a bit bashfully. "Are you really OK?"

"Me?" he wondered.

"That hit you took from Asami's moped," she clarified. "You're really OK?"

"It happened five days ago," Mako said, rubbing unconsciously at his lower back and the nearly healed bruise from his lucky collision. "You would have known that if you'd come to practice." Korra flashed him a look that clearly communicated that he'd better not start on the training lecture again. For once, he headed her silent warning. "And anyway, I told you I was."

"I know," Korra shrugged, "but, I thought, maybe you were just putting on a show. You know, so Bolin and Asami wouldn't worry."

Mako cracked a grin at Korra's genuine distress, shaking his head ruefully. "I didn't know you cared so much," he said lightly.

"Of course I care about you!" she exclaimed, her words so ferocious and passionate that they echoed off the marble walls, the jumbled chorus of 'care' and 'you' haunting the two teenagers like poltergeists. Korra wished she could swallow her words and bury them deeply back into her throat along with the damning blush she could feel staining her cheeks and nose. Mako looked just as surprised as she felt, his mouth hanging open a tad, his eyes wide and his stance stiff.

He wasn't ready for this confession, and neither was she.

"And Bolin, too!" Korra followed up clumsily. "You guys are my friends, and my teammates. I care about both of you…a lot."

It was the closest she'd come to saying, out loud, what she felt for the firebending pro-bender. She wasn't sure she could properly articulate what it was she felt even if she wanted to.

Mako had taken a few steps away from her, his posture still taut and defensive, and it looked like he was about to say something, something that could change everything, something that could destroy the last bits of pride she had left, and she didn't want to hear it.

"Look, you better get back in there. Your girlfriend," Korra paused, stubbornly fighting the unfamiliar and unwanted ache that swelled within her heart, "she's probably missing you."

And as swiftly as an airbender, Korra sidestepped Mako and walked away from him, leaving the now claustrophobic darkness of the abandoned hall for the glitzy, cacophonous atmosphere of her stupid party. She didn't look back to see if he was following her.

Korra weaved in and out of the people, willing the crowd to swallow her up, searching for Tenzin's bald and arrow covered head so she could ask him if they could go home. She'd claim fatigue or an upset belly, even the urgency for more training, anything to leave this place.

'_I'm not running away,_' she insisted silently as she looked for her teacher. Korra was resolute in her decision. She wasn't running away, not from Tarrlok, not from Mako, and not from Amon.

She _wasn't_ afraid.

She was Korra, _Avatar_ Korra, and she had a duty to the people of the world, one that she was going to fulfill wholeheartedly. She wasn't afraid of her responsibilities. She wasn't afraid of getting her hands dirty. She wasn't afraid of taking on the Equalist Revolution.

She wasn't afraid of how Mako made her feel, either.

And she wasn't afraid, not even the slightest, when he hadn't denied her words.

* * *

><p><em>The End. <em>

_OK, here's that overblown Author's Note I promised._

_So yes, episode four has thrown a lot of makorra shippers for a loop. Let me just say here and now that I support makorra and that I do believe that it will happen...eventually. As much as I would have liked to see a show where the guy and girl get together right away and have to deal with actually being together when one of them is the freakin' Avatar, I understand why the creators have chosen to take the more dramatic, angsty, will-they/won't-they, teenage love triangle ala Dawson's Creek and all the other teen romantic dramedies that we secretly watch but will deny until our dying breaths, route (wow, that was an incredible run-on sentence if I do say so myself)._

_As has been reiterated over and over again on forums and blogs and tumblr, we are only on the fourth episode, so chill. Also, for those who think that things are progressing between Mako and Asami too fast, I'm not going to argue that Aang got an instant crush on Katara the moment he awoke from his iceberg (although that did happen), or that Zuko and Mai started dating the minute they were reunited in season three after something like a four year seperation (but that happened, too), or that Korra seemed to have fallen for Mako the moment she saw him pro-bending (which can be debateable, but the arguement is strong). Nope, my argument is that we are on episode FOUR in a TWELVE episode season. As of this moment, we are one-third through this series. It's not the relationships that are moving fast, it's the pace of the show itself!_

_Things have to happen quickly. Even the timeline is moving along rather steadily. If you listen to characters talk about time passing, I figure Korra's been in Republic City close to, or perhaps just over, one month. I think that's a sufficient amount of time for teenagers to develop crushes. Even during the taxi ride scene, Asami mentioned that she bought a scarf for Mako a week ago (I am assuming she is meaning their first date when she bought him that whole new outfit, but then I could be wrong). So for argument's sake, I'd say Mako's known Asami for a week, ample time for anyone to start dating._

_And hey, sometimes, people do fall head over heels hard and fast. It doesn't just happen in the movies, or in books, or on TV, it happens in real life all the time._

_Another thing I noticed about this episode that gave me some cues that the makorra relationship (whether deeply platonic or romantic) is an important aspect of the show, was that it focused, mostly, on Korra and Mako. Yes, it looked at their relationships with different people (Mako with Asami and Mr. Sato and Korra with Tenzin and Tarrlock specifically), but it was about the two of them. Episode three gave us an entire twentysomething minutes to watch these two when they're together and the focus is on their interactions towards each other. Episode four gave us the chance to see how they operate individually. But think about it. Yes, Korra's character development (which was SUPER intense and just so well done!) was the focus, but we got a bunch of of Mako moments, too. Since these two characters got a majority of screen time, I'm going to just assume that Bryke want me to pay attention to them, and so I shall._

_As for Mako and Bolin's seemingly unsupportive attitude towards Korra's struggles in the episode, I'm gonna call the time card on that. If the season were longer, we might have been able to have little moments with the brothers worrying over Korra (and not just being bummed out/angry that she was missing practice), but for pacing's sake, we couldn't. And I'm not going to say that the writers/animators/Bryke/whoever could have afforded a few seconds to show Mako and Bolin talking to Korra or each other about their concerns as her friends. I'm not an animator, I'm not in the business, so I don't know what is and isn't possible given the confines of the narrative and other factors. I trust that Bryan and Mike know what they're doing. And anyway, that's why we have fanfiction, so we can fill in these gaps._

_Also, and I don't want to tred on anyone's toes, so I'm sorry, but the show is called LEGEND OF KORRA, not LEGEND OF MAKORRA. Yes, the makorra relationship may be important in its relation to Korra herself, but the show is about her: Korra's struggles, Korra's fights, Korra's Avatar training, Korra's understanding and discovery of herself, and yes, Korra's love life, too. I thought this episode was a fantastic look at who Korra is. Once we stripped away her bravado, her temper and even some of her attitude, what we got was a seventeen year old kid - not quite unlike the one I and many others used to be and many more others are - who doesn't wan't to let those she loves down, who is confused about what is the right thing to do, and who is realizing for the first time that there are things to be afraid of in this world. I mean, did you see her nightmare? She dreams that Amon tells her that without her bending she'll be nothing. This is what Korra fears the most, having her identity stripped away from her, because who is she if she's not Avatar Korra? _

_And this is why the Legend of Korra rocks! _

_The romance is a bonus, and whatever will be will be (and of course I want it to be makorra in the end), but what really makes this show great is the questions it asks its heroine and the ethical/moral/political/personal situations she is put in._

_Bring it on Episode Five._

_Bring it!_

_So, if you actually read through my rant, thank you. If you didn't, I don't blame you, it is long._

_If you liked this fic, please leave a comment, question or review. It's always nice to hear from anyone in the community._

_Keep calm, and be the leaf._


	10. Time Together

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra._

**A/N:**_ Hello readers! I've got another oneshot for you and this time, it's a doozy! And by doozy I mean long, the longest in this collection thus far. Essentially, this oneshot covers those days in-between Korra's confrontation with Amon on Avatar Aang Memorial Island and the first match of the pro-bending championship tournament. Remember after the Fire Ferrets' first win in the tournament, Korra mentioned to Mako that they should spend some time together and Mako said they'd been spending alot of time together? Well, that mysterious together time is what this fanfic examines. Something must have happened in that time for these two (and Bolin) to develop such strong and confusing feelings about each other. Now, I'm not sure if there were twelve days during that time span, I'm just taking some artistic liberties with that, but here's what I think may have happened in those missing days. _

_Enjoy!_

**Episode(s):**_ In-between A Voice in the Night and The Spirit of Competition_

**Characters:**_ Makorra. So much makorra. And some Borra and Masami, just to keep things nice and confusing._

**Summary:**_ A look at the daily lives of the Fire Ferrets twelve days before the first match in the pro-bending championship tournament._

* * *

><p><strong>Time Together<strong>

000000000000000000

**Day 1**

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Okay, time out," he said, and he could see Korra's shoulders sag with both relief and defeat.

"That was bad," the Avatar sighed as he approached her, head hanging low, hands on her hips as she wallowed in disappointment. It was the seventeen year old's first day of pro-bending practice in weeks, and frankly, it showed. Seeing that Korra was well aware of how poorly she had performed, Mako bit back a few of his more scathing criticisms and decided to try and be constructive.

"Your centre of balance is off," he began, moving to stand beside her.

"I know," she agreed.

"You weren't following through in your strikes."

"I know."

"You're staying too rooted to the ground. You gotta pick up those knees, flow more with the movement of your spins, like your element."

"I know!" she screamed, her blue eyes flashing dangerously in the direction of her team captain. She was embarrassed to say she had forgotten a lot of what Bolin and Mako had taught her about the quick and light movements that were required of pro-bending athletes. Over the last few weeks she had practically drowned herself in airbending training, teaching her body how to move like a leaf, not like a pro-bender.

"If you know, why didn't you fix it?"

"I'm trying!" Korra exclaimed.

"Not good enough!" Mako barked, getting on the defense the moment Korra started yelling. In their short acquaintance, Mako had discovered that it didn't take much from Korra to get his blood boiling and his temper flaring. The girl was like an itch, grating, irritating as hell, and so deep under the skin that no amount of scratching could ever cure the annoying, persistent prickle. All he could do was chase the itch with an extreme determination.

"Do you wanna fight, _Captain_?"

"I want to win the tournament, _Avatar_."

"Guys, guys," Bolin interjected. "It's gonna be fine. Korra, it really wasn't that bad."

"No, Mako's right," Korra huffed, her admission surprising both boys. Shaking her head in disappointment, the Avatar kicked at the floor and growled. "I stink."

"I didn't say that!" Mako countered.

"It's what you meant."

"Look, you just need some more practice. _All_ of us need more practice," Mako stated, his eyes turning on his brother who was patting Korra kindly on the back, his reassuring gesture going unnoticed by the young woman. "Let's take a short break," Mako suggested. "Ten minutes. Give us a chance to clear our heads."

"Good idea, bro. Hey! Korra, do you wanna see the new trick I've been teaching Pabu?" Bolin asked excitedly, so eager to earn a smile from his pretty teammate.

"Sure. I'd like that," Korra agreed, a very small, practically indistinguishable grin lifting the corners of her mouth as the sixteen year old rushed out of the gym.

Mako didn't move, remaining by Korra's side, waiting with her in the dead silence Bolin's absence had created. It wasn't awkward, it was quiet, and Mako was perplexed when he found himself actually yearning for Korra's boisterous attitude to slice through the stillness like a hot blade.

"I can do better," she finally said, her voice small and quivering, reminding the firebender far too much of that vulnerable and unsure girl that had confided in him about her confrontation with Amon and all of the fear it had fostered within her. His fingers twitched, ready to reach out and curl around her hand, squeeze her palm in a reassuring and protective manner, thanking her for helping him get to the tournament, promising without words that he would stand beside her through all of her trials in and outside of the ring.

He bumped his arm against hers instead.

"I know you can," he said evenly, encouragingly. His words, simple, blunt and honest, were exactly what Korra needed. She nodded her gratitude for his belief in her, biting the inside of her cheek to distract her from the blush she could feel blossoming across her nose.

She hoped Mako didn't notice.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

_"_Oh, Hideki., I know that it's wrong for me to love you. I'm promised to your brother, but whenever I look at him all I can think about is y –"

_CLICK_

"– experiencing a low pressure front that's sure to see those thick clouds rolling in a hefty heaping of the white stuff. Sorry to say it, folks, but winter has finally come to Republ –"

_CLICK_

"It don't get any hotter than Flame-o!"

_CLICK_

"– oblem isn't that non-benders are jealous of the abilities of benders. The problem is that benders have persisted in supporting and maintaining an archaic caste system that blatantly favours those individuals with bending skills, while those who are not so gifted are belittled and undermined by an economy that is unjustly bias –"

_CLICK_

"– xt we have the latest toe-tapper that's got every citizen of Republic humming, _On Yue Bay._"

_CLICK_

"– there has been some dissent in the Triple Threat Triads since the mysterious disappearance of their leader, Lightning Bolt Zolt. Rumour has it that the gang leader has gone into hiding due to unknown reas –"

_CLICK_

"If it ain't Cabbage Corp, it ain't worth beans!"

_CLICK_

"– ave you hugged your boomerang today?"

_CLICK_

"– sure to check back with us tonight at eight when we report to you live from Future Tech Industries –"

_CLICK_

"_–ost my heart in Republic City –_"

_CLICK_

"Regarding the resignation of Avatar Korra from his task force, Councilman Tarrlok issued the following statement: 'Although it is disappointing that the Avatar has chosen to ste –"

_CLICK_

"No."

"Well I guess we're not listening to the radio while we practice then."

Korra's eyes narrowed as she pouted petulantly at her team captain. Mako remained unfazed by her irked glower, continuing to fiddle with the nobs on the old radio Toza had set up in the gym. He'd thought it would be a good idea to have some background noise while they practised, but all the radio had done was waste time as he and Korra had been switching stations for the last fifteen minutes rather than warming up.

"I don't want to listen to the news," Korra muttered, chin lowering and eyes flitting away from his clear, honeyed gaze. Mako understood why his friend wanted to stay away from all the latest Republic City gossip, particularly that sleazy Tarrlok's press conference, so he tried to compromise.

"What about the weather?"

The deadpan look Korra gave him made his skin prickle.

"Seriously? I'd rather meditate," she snorted. "Why not the debate?"

"Because _I'd_ rather watch _you_ meditate than listen to that," Mako countered. "Besides, you'll focus more on the debate than the sparring and you can't be distracted, Korra."

"I wouldn't be," she argued lamely, crossing her arms and huffing, only admitting to herself that he was probably right.

"I liked the soap opera."

"No!" Korra and Mako declared, turning their irritated faces towards the fidgeting earthbender. Bolin shrank under the twisted and annoyed expressions of his brother and their friend, berating himself for even attempting to tip-toe in the middle of their disagreement. He shuffled away from them, Pabu perched on top of his head, deciding it was probably safer to go through his warm-up drills alone.

Watching as Bolin slunk away, Korra and Mako shook their heads.

"Seriously, how can he listen to that garbage?" Korra wondered, moving to tune the radio to a different station.

"I don't know," Mako sighed, shaking his head, silently wondering how he and the earthbender were even related. "That stuff isn't even remotely realistic. I mean, a girl torn between two brothers? It's stupid."

"Right," Korra scoffed, resuming her endeavours with Mako to find a station they could agree on, "so stupid."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

"Hey, city boy!"

Mako seethed as he wiped the snow away from his face, his whole body shuddering when one stray clump of the freezing white fluff slipped down his neck and under his collar.

He should have known that his last day at the power plant wouldn't be peaceful.

Thanks to Hiroshi Sato's generous sponsorship, Mako hadn't had to keep the job at the power plant, glad to put that gruelling work behind him in favour of the pro-bending ring. He'd hung up his face guard with such relief that even the snow, which had blanketed the city thickly the night before, couldn't damper his mood. He'd practically skipped towards the trolley stop, fondly eyeing the spot on the street where he'd first met Asami, when something large, wet, and freezing had smacked him in the back of the head. Stopping, the firebender had turned around to yell every obscenity he knew at his attacker when another snowball slapped him in the face, the hearty chortles and the 'city boy' comment giving away the identity of his ambusher.

Mako was still seriously considering flinging his best curses at the guilty party.

Korra was sitting on top of Naga like some sort of ice queen, that damned smirk of hers twisting with amusement to the left side of her face as she continued to chuckle at him. Groaning, the firebender approached his teammate, crossing his arms when he finally stood in front of Naga.

"Are you having fun?" he asked irritably, like he was talking to a naughty child.

"Not quite," Korra admitted, her eyes twinkling with trouble.

He really should have seen it coming.

Before Mako could even take up a defence, Korra moved her arms in a smooth motion, bending another large ball of snow and promptly dumping it on the firebender's head, her laughter drowning out his irate screech of her name.

"Now, I'm having fun," she conceded, bending over Naga's saddle and watching her friend with far too much amusement. The amiable polar bear-dog gave Mako a friendly lick, her hot, thick tongue slurping up most of the snow that was clinging to the teenager's hair and face. Forgetting his exasperation with the Avatar for a moment, Mako's features softened as he scratched Naga thoroughly behind the ears.

"Are you done now?" he asked.

"Well…" Korra drawled as she tapped her chin, appraising her dishevel friend. "Yeah, I think you've suffered enough."

"I've done nothing but suffer since the minute I met you."

Six weeks ago, Korra would have taken the bait and started flinging insults at Mako. However, she had learned a lot about the quiet firebender during their short acquaintance, in particular, when he was trying to make a joke. When it came to humour, Mako was no Bolin, but he had his own dry wit about him, a deceivingly droll sort of comedy that could be easily misinterpreted as sarcasm or even ridicule. It had taken time, but Korra now felt confidant she knew when Mako was being serious, and when he was trying to be amusing. So she smiled down at him and was almost giddy when he smiled back.

"Oh please," she said, "you cannot deny that your life has been so much more interesting since I came along."

"You say interesting, I say suffering," he commented, golden eyes keeping a cool focus on the girl before him. "What are you doing here, Korra? We don't have another practice scheduled today."

"Oh!" Korra stammered, her cheeks tingeing pink, and Mako was certain it wasn't from the frosty bite of the air. He couldn't help the little swell of satisfaction he felt, realizing he was making the mighty Korra blush. When she got bashful, it was cute.

Really cute.

"I was running some errands for Pema. She's not feeling too good today, says the baby's moving around a lot, so she asked if I'd get a couple of things they need to finish the nursery," Korra said, trying to sound casual, although her fidgeting was a bit bizarre.

"OK, but why are you here?" he wondered, raising one eyebrow in question. Korra fumbled as she stared at that quirky eyebrow, thinking the expression made Mako more handsome than he already deserved to be.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood," she began. Mako knew immediately that she was lying. The power plant wasn't anywhere near the shopping district. In fact, it was a good ten blocks from it. Still, the firebender kept quiet as Korra explained herself. "And I remembered it was your last day, and I figured that since I was close by, maybe it'd be nice to give you a ride back to the arena." She shrugged then, trying so hard to act like she didn't care if he wanted to take her up on her offer. "Only if you want to, though," she stressed when he didn't answer right away. "So…do you want to?"

When she asked like that, with her blue eyes shimmering like falling snowflakes, her lips pulled into that pout he loved to hate, and her cheeks coloured by a blush he had caused, how could Mako refuse?

He swung himself up on Naga's back, getting comfortable as his hands found a solid grip on the rear of the saddle.

"Let's go home," he said.

Korra scrunched her eyes shut, relishing the victory, reeling in the pleasure she felt at the sound of his voice so close to her. If only he'd put his hands around her waist, the moment would be perfect, but Korra would take her triumphs where she could.

"Alright," she said, pulling on Naga's reins and directing the polar bear-dog back to the arena, "home it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

"Are they always like this?" Asami asked, shooting Bolin a wary sideways glance. Towelling off the sweat from his face, Bolin gave the heiress a perplexed look. Asami shifted her green eyes towards her left and the earthbender followed them, landing on the sight that had the pretty girl so worried.

He smiled.

"Naw," he consoled and Asami's shoulders sagged with relief. "Sometimes they actually fight." Green eyes widened and ruby lips pursed into a surprised 'o' as Bolin chuckled at her reaction. "Don't worry, Asami," he said, patting her on the shoulder. "This is nothing. They just need to get it out of their system."

"But they've been yelling at each other for the last fifteen minutes," she noted.

"Really? That long?" Bolin asked, turning to look at the clock that hung over the door of the gym. "I'm so used to it that I kinda tune them out."

"You're used to this?" Asami echoed, returning her full attention to the battle that was happening across the gym. All the heiress had wanted to do was catch the last few moments of the Fire Ferrets' training session and invite her boyfriend out to brunch. Instead, she found herself watching with more than a little trepidation as Mako and Korra had a screaming match that was surely rattling the foundation of Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

The pair were standing toe to toe, Korra keeping her shoulders held back and chest high even as she faced the man who was a good head taller than her. There was no fear in the Avatar's narrowed, angry blue eyes, just defiance. As for Mako, he was putting up just as strong a fight as Korra, keeping his body stiff and unmoving, a wall of muscle and strength that could easily stand up to any abuse thrown at him. The sharp, witty, and sometimes cutting comments he was hurling at Korra were not unlike the blasts of fire he tossed in the arena, hot, destructive and smoking. And Korra gave as good as she got, matching Mako for each verbal attack, throwing in a patronizing nickname every so often for good measure, smiling with far too much ego when she noticed how her goading truly irritated the firebender.

Asami was absolutely stunned.

While she'd never expected this sort of belligerent behaviour from the Avatar, she'd never imagined that she would see Mako not only rise to Korra's taunts, but also fully participate in this heated and ridiculous argument. Asami had never seen Mako like this before. Whenever he was with her he was always so calm and kind. With Korra, all of that decorum seemed to be swept away like ash. His hands were on his hips, his face contorted, brows crinkled, cheeks flushed, golden eyes blazing with aggravation and...passion?

No, that wasn't passion. It couldn't be.

"Do they do this often?" Asami wondered, returning her attention to Bolin.

"Every day," he said with a smirk, finding amusement out of the situation. It was the earthbender's casual demeanour that calmed Asami. If Bolin wasn't worried about the tension that electrified the air between Mako and Korra, then she wasn't going to worry about it either.

"KORRA!"

Startled, Asami looked back towards the feuding teammates and her jaw immediately dropped, a hopeless croak escaping her throat. It seemed that Korra had had enough of the verbal sparring and had opted to take the fight to the next level. She'd tossed Mako clear across the gym, throwing him into one of the training nets. Before Asami could run to her boyfriend and assess any damage done to him, the eighteen year old was out of the netting and screaming a battle cry worthy of Avatar Kyoshi as he launched himself at Korra, fire at the ready. Korra met Mako jab for jab with her own firebending.

Asami was speechless, and Bolin laughed so hard he began to cry.

"See? I told ya' the yelling was nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5<strong>

Korra was strong.

Well of course she was, she was the Avatar and had been trained in three traditional bending styles since the age of four, so her strength really shouldn't have come as a surprise. Yet as she completed her two hundred and fiftieth pull-up, Mako couldn't help being stunned by the girl's power. She gently lowered herself down from the bar, grunted softly as her feet touched the floor. Her arms were like steel, the muscles underneath her rich umber skin tightly corded, straining and sweating from the vigorous workout they'd just endured. Korra had stripped off the top of her uniform, opting to continue her strength training in her sleeveless white undershirt. The seventeen year old pulled at the damp cotton, gently fanning herself before rotating her shoulders, groaning at the pleasurable burn she felt coursing up and down her arms.

Mako gulped, the air in the gym suddenly too thick.

He'd never denied that Korra was pretty. He'd noticed her rare attractiveness the first time they met, his eyes watching her like a hawk as she and Bolin had practised earthbending that night so many weeks ago. Even then, Mako had been mindful of Korra's flowing physical beauty, the shapely lines of her body, the feminine swell of her hips and breasts, the defined curve of her back, the angular power of her jaw, the upturned tip of her self-righteous little nose. She was an amazing athlete, astounding him with her perseverance and dedication. She was also becoming an unwelcome and titillating distraction.

Even though he reminded himself that he had a girlfriend, reminded himself that Asami was elegantly stunning, and kind, and generous, and gentle-natured, Mako couldn't keep his eyes from straying to Korra. When she was bending, when she was weight training, when she was talking, or laughing, or yelling at him (especially when she was yelling at him), or when she chewed on her bottom lip, or quirked her mouth in a half-grin when she was particularly pleased with herself, he noticed everything. It was like Korra was a book and he was enraptured with the story that was _her_.

This was bad.

This was stupid.

He was being an idiot.

Mako had never had many friends, and he'd certainly never been close friends with a girl before. He was just confusing friendship with attraction. It was fine to think that your female friends were pretty, and while he did feel a smidgen of guilt for blatantly checking Korra out when he was taken, Mako chalked it up to harmless hormones. He and Korra weren't ever going to be anything more than friends because he didn't feel that way about her, so a little peek here and there wasn't so bad.

Nodding his head decisively, Mako smiled congenially at Korra when she looked up from her stretches and noticed him staring in her direction. He shrugged and waved before returning to the hot squats he'd been doing before Korra distracted him.

Korra felt her cheeks flush and it had nothing to do with her workout. It wasn't bad enough that he had smiled at her so casually, but now Mako had turned his back to her, granting the Avatar a stellar view of the firebender's rear end as he lowered his torso between his bent knees and clenched his ass before straightening his spine and doing the exercise all over again.

Korra swallowed hard.

The firebender was in peak physical condition, his long, limber body a wall of solid muscle, his features sharp and strong, his face dashing, eyes intelligent and deep, lips thin and soft. The eighteen year old was stunning, something Korra had thought since the moment she'd watched him pull-off one of the most astounding hat tricks she'd ever witnessed. She enjoyed spending time with Mako, bending with him, sparring, working-out, she even enjoyed their constant arguments and head-butting. Mako challenged her unlike any of her sifus. Not only was he scathingly critical, demanding more than the best from her, but he was also encouraging, a good leader, and most of all, he was slowly teaching Korra the value of tactical planning.

It wasn't just enough to plow through opponent after opponent with overwhelming physical strength. Sometimes, it was better to have a plan, to observe, look for weaknesses and soft spots before launching an attack. Although this approach to fighting wasn't Korra's style, she appreciated that Mako was such a patient bender and that he believed she had it in her to do the same.

But right now, it wasn't Mako's mind that had Korra's attention.

The eighteen year old grunted as he descended into another squat, his thighs shaking slightly as he held his weight over his centre, clenching the muscles of his rear and lower back, squeezing them thoroughly before slowly rising up. The hair at the nape of his neck was drenched with sweat, and the little mewling noise he made when he rose out of his squat left Korra's mouth dry.

Her whole body was tingling, a wave of warmth she'd never felt before flowing up and down her chi paths. She felt like squirming, but at the same time, she couldn't look away. It was like she was seeing Mako for the first time, not as a talented bender, or a teammate, or a pain in the ass, or even a friend. For the first time, Korra was seeing Mako as a man.

And even though she was the Avatar, the Chosen One, a gifted bender, a destined leader, what more was she in this moment than Korra, a seventeen year old girl with a crush on one of her best friends?

The realization was like getting hit in the head with an earth disk.

She'd known Mako for almost seven weeks. In that time, Korra had found the firebender to be rude, irritating, demanding, challenging, gentle, sentimental, a jerk, and a friend. She thought him handsome, even charming when he wanted to be. She liked being around him, she hated being away from him. She enjoyed getting him mad but she adored his smiles and his laughter. She liked when he stared at her. She _wanted_ him to stare at her.

Only her.

Korra gasped. This was too much.

Pursing her lips, Korra turned away, her heart beating wildly like the drums that shook the South Pole during the winter solstice festival. The seventeen year old marched as far away from Mako as she could get, as if the more physical distance she put between them the easier it would be to hide from her feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6<strong>

"Is..._this_ your card?"

Korra stretched her neck to the side, looking at the card out of the corner of her eye as Bolin held it as close to her as his arm could reach.

"Not even close," she said, clicking her tongue and returning her attention to Pabu. The content fire ferret was lounging in the Avatar's lap, purring sweetly as she gently combed his soft fur.

"Are you sure?" Bolin asked, shifting so that he was comfortably lounging against Korra's back again, digging his bare feet under the cushion of the worn red couch, staring with perplexed intensity at the card in his hand.

"Positive," she sighed.

"I was sure this was your card," he insisted, picking up the pile of playing cards in his lap, fanning them out in one of his large hands and perusing them with a critical expression. "I said pick a card, you did, then you put it back in the deck, I shuffled them, cut them, and the top card was supposed to be your card."

"Maybe you're not very good at card tricks," Korra suggested good-naturedly.

"I'll have you know that I am a budding novice magician and an entrepreneur of card tricks," the earthbender stated with preposterous haughtiness. Korra could tell her friend was kidding around, chuckling at his bravado, her back rubbing comfortingly against his.

"Maybe you should stick to pro-bending," she said.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a bad audience," Bolin shot back with a smile.

"Maybe you should take up a new hobby."

"Maybe we could find something else to do."

"How about the two of you stop flirting and get your heads in this game?"

Korra rolled her eyes, directing her attention to the brooding firebender whose irked, baritone voice had sliced through the fun little bubble she and Bolin had cocooned themselves in.

"Mako..." Bolin groaned, cringing when his brother stared him down, amber eyes hard as copper coins, brows furrowed together like a cross caterpillar.

"Why don't _you_ pick a card?" Korra suggested. "Maybe Bolin will have better luck with you."

"It's not luck, it's magic," the sixteen year old grumbled.

"Magic, whatever," Korra shrugged.

"I didn't invite you up here to play card tricks and groom Pabu," Mako lectured from his seat opposite Korra, one hand raising to flap a thick paperback manual in the air. Korra stared at the book like it was the vilest thing in the world, seriously considering setting the stupid thing on fire.

The _Pro-bending Official Rule Book_.

When the Fire Ferrets had broken their team huddle at the end of their training block, Korra had been excited when Mako asked her if she could hang around in the attic for the rest of the day. Having only ever been invited to the brothers' apartment once before – so she and Mako could gather disguises and collaborate on a plan to rescue Bolin from the Equalists – Korra had been thrilled, imagining a few hours of team bonding, cracking jokes, playing games, even just talking or listening to the radio. She was sorely disappointed when she'd climbed the attic stairs only to find Mako flipping through that damned rule book, scribbling notes in the margins and dog-earring pages. He had no intention of having fun, he was still in team captain mode, and as soon as Korra had sat on the couch, Bolin enthusiastically sitting beside her, the questions began.

Korra had never liked tests that didn't involve bending. She had never been a particularly responsible or attentive student, much to the chagrin of her White Lotus tutors. Her lack of interest in anything remotely academic had always been a challenge for the young Avatar, and she suspected that that was why she was having so much trouble with her spiritual studies and airbending training; there was too much damn thinking involved!

And now, Mako was quizzing her on the ins and outs of pro-bending, practically giving her a history lesson on the sport before launching into a flurry of questions that had the seventeen year old's brain groggy with boredom. Korra had suffered through the interminable quizzing, thanking all of her past lives when Mako had excused himself to use the bathroom, relieving her of his monotonous lecture and giving Bolin the opportunity to show off his not so amazing card trick.

"Mako, you've been grilling me for over two hours about the rules. I know them," Korra insisted.

"You didn't know that it's a foul to hit the roof."

"Who's gonna hit the roof?" Korra exclaimed, startling Pabu, the fire ferret's cherubic face darting pointedly between the Avatar and the firebender.

"You could hit the roof," Mako stated, his tone neither berating or complimentary, but simply stating a fact. Though she didn't say it, Korra was flattered that Mako had such faith and respect in her bending skills.

"Yes I could," she chose to say instead, "but I won't."

"Because it's a foul."

"Yes!" Korra groaned. "Hitting the roof is a foul. Stepping out of your zone is a foul. Hitting the ref is a foul. Head strikes with earth and fire are a foul, and knocking a player over the side of the ring is a foul! Ugh!"

Exasperated, Korra sagged against Bolin's back, rolling her head backwards so that it rested on his shoulder. She didn't notice the earthbender's small squeak or the way he blushed as he focused on shuffling the deck of cards rather than on his closeness to the Avatar, but Mako did. His expression became pinched and sour, like he had eaten a bucket full of lemons.

Huffing, Korra turned her attention to Mako, thinking his irked expression was meant for her and her outburst. Frowning back at him, she crossed her arms and snorted.

"Is setting your team captain on fire a foul, too? Cuz guess what I'm seriously considering right now," she asked.

Bolin couldn't help it.

He laughed.

The cards he'd been so diligently shuffling flew out of his fingers like water, scattering around his legs, the couch, and the floor. His whole body quaked with every loud chortle, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as he tried so hard to catch his breath. He was tired, he was bored, he was hungry, but most of all, he was just happy to be spending the day with his brother and Korra. He was especially glad that Korra didn't take Mako's attitude too personally, meeting the broody firebender's stubborn streak with her own, taking him down a peg from his Mr. Serious Pro-bender persona.

Bolin knew Mako better than anyone else, well aware that his brother's tunnel vision-esque outlook on certain things, like the championship, was off-putting. But Korra didn't back down from Mako when he was being obsessively focused. She spoke her mind, insulted the firebender, teased him, challenged him, stood up to him, and that was why she was so great.

Korra was just amazing.

Clutching his belly as he continued to laugh, Bolin never noticed the concerned stares Korra and Mako shot in his direction, or the way the pair locked eyes, blue and gold clashing with matching passions, the ever present tension that coiled around them becoming palpable and heavy.

He never noticed Korra smile shyly at Mako.

And he never noticed his brother smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7<strong>

Mako couldn't explain how he knew that it was his face Korra was visualizing as she waterbended at her targets. It could have been the way her brows furrowed, the way her cerulean eyes darkened with intense concentration, the way her lips were set in a lush but solid line, or even the way her body lunged with conviction and fluidity. Frankly, he didn't care if the girl was envisioning slapping his face silly as long as she kept hitting those targets dead centre every time.

And she was.

Korra's accuracy was impeccable, her stance was perfect, her focus was as sharp as a blade, her concentration unbreakable. She was finally fighting like a pro-bender and it made Mako proud. It also made him pity the poor saps who would be unlucky enough to face the Fire Ferrets in the ring. He watched her finish her drills, arms crossed over his chest, his ego swelling just a tad, but mostly, he was happy for Korra.

"Got something to say, cool guy?" she asked cockily.

She had completed her practice, a fine layer of sweat making her skin glow, her brow dotted with drops of perspiration that languorously trailed down the sides of her face. She was breathing heavily, eyes as bright as the sky, chest heaving, hair sticking to her neck, and a smile so full of victory that Mako was surprised she wasn't gloating. Instead, she waited silently for his approval.

Returning her egotistical smirk, Mako eyed Korra's perfectly punctured targets before giving her a slow, perhaps admiring, once over. She was challenging him again and, not for the first time, Mako found himself liking her fiery bouts of defiance, drawn to the strange, entrancing blue flame that was always alive and raging in the depths of her eyes. He was surprised by how much he liked taking her bait.

Snorting, he walked past Korra, patting her on the head like she was a child as he moved towards the exit before throwing a flippant comment over his shoulder.

"Not bad."

He laughed to himself when he heard Korra's guttural cry follow him out of the gym. Mako may have found a strange fondness in Korra's mission to get under his skin, but he enjoyed getting a rise out of her just as much.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8<strong>

"Good practice," Mako said sincerely as the Fire Ferrets broke their group huddle. The trio dispatched to different corners of the gym, collecting their bags stuffed with their street clothes before retreating to the change rooms.

Mako was always the first one dressed, going back to the gym to quickly tidy up the mess the team had made. Usually he completed this task alone, Korra and Bolin always taking too long in the showers, so the firebender was surprised when Korra came bustling into the gym, her large blue eyes darting around the open space, searching. She'd obviously rushed through her shower, her dark brown hair still wet and hanging down her back, and she hadn't given much thought to dressing herself because one of her arm warmers was hanging loose around her wrist, the right leg of her pants was pulled up around her knee, and her pelt was hanging lowly on her hips, the knot threatening to come free with her next jerky movement.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Have you seen my bag?" she asked.

"Didn't you take it with you to the change room?" he countered.

"Not that one," Korra said, walking towards him, "the big blue one I brought in with me. It had the Water Tribe symbol on it."

Mako frowned, not recalling seeing the bag. He and Korra took a few minutes to scan the gym, the firebender's keen honeyed gaze spotting the telling blue sack peeking from behind one of the training nets.

"Here it is," he said, pulling the bag towards him, surprised by how hefty it was. "What's in here?" he asked, handing the overstuffed satchel to Korra.

"Coats," she said simply, swinging the bag over her shoulder like it didn't weigh the same as a husky child.

"Coats?" he echoed, wondering why on earth Korra would have a bag full of coats. The girl was from the South Pole and often proclaimed, with obnoxious pride, that she was practically impervious to the cold, laughing at the citizens of Republic City who bundled up with copious amounts of layers at the first signs of winter.

"Thanks," she said, nodding to him as she turned to walk away without further explanation.

"What do you need with a bunch of coats?" he called after her. Korra stopped in the doorway of the gym, seemingly debating telling Mako what she was up to.

"Well, it's cold out," she said cryptically, throwing him an innocent glance over her shoulder.

"I know that. Doesn't answer my question."

Knowing he wasn't going to let her off the hook, Korra sighed, dropping the sack and turning to face her friend.

"I'm going to Central Station to hand out these coats to the kids. You know, kids like Skoochy."

Mako hadn't expected that.

Like she had been doing since the moment they'd met, Korra had taken Mako completely by surprise. He was absolutely stunned at Korra's thoughtfulness and generosity.

"I just feel like there's so much I can't do but at the same time I should be doing more," Korra babbled when Mako continued to stare at her like she had sprouted three heads. "It's not much, just a bunch of old coats. It's not a safe home, or a warm meal, or parents, but right now, it's the best I can do."

'_It's more than anyone else has done,_' he thought, feeling the words weigh on his tongue. He wanted to tell Korra how much a warm coat meant to an orphaned kid on the street. Clothing was all most of them could claim as their own and to have something to keep them protected from those long, bitterly cold nights, it meant more than anything. A person could survive a few days without food or water, but all it took was one night cast out in sub-zero temperatures for a life to be snuffed out. Giving out those coats, Korra was giving out one more than clothes. She was giving out hope.

Suddenly, Mako was looking at her differently. He wasn't seeing Korra the athlete, or the cocky kid, or even the Avatar. The woman that stood before him was something else entirely.

She was amazing.

Fidgeting in the awkward silence, Korra mumble a goodbye to Mako and bolted out of the gym, leaving the firebender to stew in his newest revelation. Later that afternoon while he and Asami were taking a walk, Mako suggested that they go to Central Station. When they arrived, the young man felt his heart tug sharply as he spotted several kids dashing through the square, coats of saffron, orange, and ruby keeping their fragile bodies sheltered from the stinging early winter air. And when he spotted the few little ice forts and igloos tucked near the drier corners of Central Station, the craftsmanship no doubt influenced by Water Tribe design, Mako found himself wishing that it was a crazy, blue-eyed Avatar holding his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 9<strong>

The upbeat sound of a quick-paced jazz number greeted Mako when he entered the gym. He was a few minutes late for practice, having had to get new leg pads from the equipment room. He'd rushed into the gym, a quick apology already tripping over his tongue when he stopped suddenly, surprised by the scene before him.

"Back home, we call this move the squid."

Bolin's laughter carried to the high ceiling as the sixteen year old watched Korra wave her arms around her body, limbs looking like noodles as she curled them in and out from her torso, her hips swaying back and forth like a gentle wave.

"Not bad," Bolin commented, his green eyes bright with mirth as they subtly ogled the Avatar's librating body, appreciating the way the grey training uniform hugged her hips and rear end, the graceful curve of her wrist, the way her fingers tickled the air as she spun in a circle.

Mako tugged awkwardly at his collar.

While he'd suspected it from the beginning, the way his little brother was looking at Korra left no question.

Bolin liked Korra.

In fact, he _really_ liked her if that sparkle in his eyes was any indication. Mako had seen that look on Bolin's face a few times in the past, always over some girl, and every time, Mako had wished his brother the best in his romantic conquests. But this time, the firebender couldn't find it in himself to support his sibling's latest infatuation.

As he watched Bolin approach Korra and take her into his arms, leading her into a quick-step that had the girl laughing whole-heartedly, Mako felt something leaden and unwelcome settle low in his gut. It was a foreign sensation, a poison, something toxic and coating. It crushed his insides into liquid, made him feel jumpy and sick, and he swallowed heavily when Korra dipped Bolin over her knee and pressed an innocent peck to his cheek as they finished their dance.

Mako didn't understand.

Since the moment his father had lifted him up so that he could peer at the baby in his mother's arms, all Mako had ever wanted was happiness for his little brother. Clearly, Korra was a source of Bolin's cheerfulness, so the developing relationship between them shouldn't have instilled a sudden panic in the firebender.

He could see why Bolin was falling for Korra. She was pretty, an exotic foreigner with beautiful dark skin, a tone and firm body, a charming smile and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. But she was more than that. Korra was stubborn, a troublemaker, a spitfire, someone who fought selfishly and selflessly. She was eager and excitable, compassionate and kind (when she wanted to be). She was spoiled, she was naïve, she was obnoxious and difficult, but she was also gentle, and funny, and strong, and fearless, and was it really any wonder why Bolin liked her?

Why _he_ liked her.

Mako shook his head violently, dispelling the thought from his brain, cringing at himself for even considering the possibility that the warmth he felt in his chest whenever he was around Korra was due to anything other than platonic feelings.

Very, very strong platonic feelings.

_Only_ platonic.

The firebender took a minute to collect himself before interrupting Bolin and Korra. He reminded himself that he was with Asami, that he liked Asami (and not in the strictly platonic way), and that Bolin had a crush on Korra.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to talk to Bolin later about the messy consequences that could come from dating one's teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 10<strong>

"Is that all you got?" Korra goaded, arms held out, fingers curling inward in a defiant challenge. "I thought you had the moves!"

"You want moves? You asked for it!"

Bolin laughed as he earthbended two clay disks at Korra, giving the left one just a little more power. Korra dodged one of the disks, flipping effortlessly into the air and bending water from a nearby barrel to slice through the second projectile. She flashed a victorious smirk at Bolin when she noticed him make a sudden movement, pulling both of his arms towards his chest. Realizing what he was doing, Korra ducked low, slamming her knees to the floor before the earth disk could strike her in the back.

"Nice one, Bolin!"

Korra grit her teeth at the sweetly feminine cheer, her ire rising, destroying her focus, destroying her _fun. _With a mighty cry, Korra jumped to her feet and punched forward, powerful, fierce, and sent a perfect stream of fire at the disk Bolin had bended back in her direction. The clay evaporated on impact, Korra's flames reducing the dry earth to millions of dust particles, obscuring her view of Bolin.

"Foul! No firebending!"

Rolling her eyes, Korra turned to look at the boy who was playing on her last nerve.

Mako was standing off to the side with Asami. The heiress had come to the gym claiming she needed to get Pabu's measurements for the uniform she was having commissioned for him. As soon as Asami had entered the gym, skin pale and radiant, hair glossy and lush, clothes pressed and pristine, her steps light and casual in the heels she wore, Mako had rushed over to his girlfriend so that he could give her a proper greeting. He'd picked Asami up and spun her around, laughing like a little kid before returning the girl to her feet and planting a noisy kiss to her cheek, and while Korra watched this overbearing display of affection, she gagged, feeling a dark, slimy sort of fire circle through her gut.

It was why she'd demanded Bolin spar with her one-on-one.

But then Asami had to go and ruin that, too, and now Mako was making things worse.

"I thought this was supposed to be a _team_ practice," Korra hissed at the firebender.

"It is team practice," Mako agreed.

"Then maybe you should stop entertaining company and come join me and Bolin," she barked back, eyes narrowing in Asami's direction. Korra didn't care if the pretty, prissy girl noticed her hostility, she just wanted her out. Asami had Mako all the time, but team practice was just Korra's to spend with Mako.

And Bolin, too...

...but mostly Mako.

"I'm not the one who needs to brush up on their footwork," the firebender retorted.

"My footwork is just fine!" Korra protested, imagining how satisfying it would be to waterwhip the smug smirk off his face.

"Then what was that fancy flip you did?" Mako countered, brows narrowing as his mouth twisted into a scowl. "I told you Korra, don't get too complicated. Fussy moves like that will cost us the first match."

"I'll do flips if I want. You're not the boss of me."

"If you're on the Fire Ferrets, then yeah, I am the boss of you. Team captain, remember?"

"Team captain of the idiots," she muttered lowly.

"What's that? Got something to say, Korra?"

She locked eyes with Mako. Every feeling she had for this boy, the good ones, and especially the bad ones, were waging war within her heart and mind. She'd never known anyone to get her so riled up, had never let anyone get that close to her, and she didn't know how to deal with it.

So she ran.

"Whatever. I'm done."

Korra stomped towards the gym exit only to have Mako block her path. She refused to look him in the eyes, opting instead to stare at his throat, licking her lips as his Adam's apple shifted.

"Practice isn't over."

His voice was low, smokey, like it had been touched with the fire he bended. It sent a shiver down her spine and that made Korra's need to escape desperate.

"It is for me!"

She pushed past Mako, easily shoving him away as she left the gym, feeling three pairs of eyes boring into her back. She knew Bolin would be concerned, his charming features marred by the downturn of his mouth, tiny crinkles of worry pinching the corners of his green eyes. She didn't care what Asami thought of her tantrum, she had no real opinion of the girl (the elegant, prissy, rich girl), and as far as she was concerned, Mako could spontaneously combust and she wouldn't bend a drop to put him out.

Korra pulled at her hair as she marched towards the change room, growling. She didn't know when it happened, how it happened, or even why, but it was something she couldn't ignore anymore.

She liked Mako.

It had taken time for Korra to admit that the anxious churning she would feel licking low in her belly just before Mako stepped into the gym for morning practice was because she looked forward to seeing the broody firebender. It had been difficult to define her feelings at first. Korra had never been one to swoon over boys, and she certainly had never entertained romantic fantasies, at least not since those early awkward stages of puberty. Realizing that the reason her heart hammered heavily in her chest, and her palms would sweat, and she'd catch herself blushing was because she was attracted to Mako was almost like drowning; she panicked, she struggled, she fought for breath and kicked for the surface, but in the end she was overcome, sinking into an unknown place. It was scary at first, terrifying, but strangely peaceful, especially when she finally accepted that this was her fate.

She liked Mako.

There were other things to be concerned about – her airbending training, her spiritual growth, the tournament, _Amon_ – but in a corner of her heart, carefully tucked away like an antique porcelain tea set, there was a secret spot for a tall, broody firebender with golden eyes and a red scarf.

Stomping into the change room, Korra carelessly undressed and threw herself into a shower stall, letting the scalding water beat down on her body, almost as if she was trying to wash her feelings away.

She liked him, she liked him so much...

...and he liked someone else.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 11<strong>

"OK, I can't take this anymore," Korra stated, marching up to Mako and butting him out of the way with her hip. "Move. I got this."

"Korra!" the firebender cried, losing his grip on the frying pan and sucking in a panicked breath as it swivelled precariously on the single burner.

"Relax," she sighed, quickly steadying the iron pan and giving it a gentle shimmy so that the noodles were spread evenly along the surface. "Where do you keep the spices?"

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Better than you do."

Korra smirked at him, and Mako glared. He hated that smirk. It was so obnoxious, so superior, so damn infuriating and he wanted to wipe it off her face. The only problem was that he wasn't sure if he wanted to accomplish that by shaking her, or kissing her.

That last thought gave the firebender pause, and before it could manifest itself into an image flitting across his imagination, Mako opened the little cupboard to his left and fished out a small box filled with the few spices he used for cooking. Korra let the noodles and simmer in the oil as she perused the meagre collection. She examined each bottle, pouting in thought before setting aside the spices she wanted.

"Do you have any hot sauce?"

"Bolin doesn't like spicy food."

"Doesn't answer my question. Do you have any hot sauce or not, city boy?"

"Aren't you tired of calling me that?" Mako asked exasperatedly as he crouched down to open the icebox, stealthily pushing aside old take-out containers before his fingers curled around the small bottle of _Hotman_, his favourite brand of hot sauce.

Korra never answered, not looking up from the noodles as she held out her hand for the hot sauce. Mako rolled his eyes, slapping the cool bottle against her palm.

"Just don't use too much," he warned.

"I know. Bolin doesn't like spicy things," Korra repeated distractedly as she placed the bottle beside the spices and started sprinkling sesame seeds over the noodles. Mako briefly wondered if inviting the Avatar for dinner and a strategy session was a good idea, but he forgot his frustrations as he watched Korra cook. Taking up a pair of chopsticks, she added the mushrooms, onions, and peppers he'd had set aside to the noodles. As Korra watched the vegetables saute, their flavors infusing the oil, Mako found himself smiling.

"Why are you staring at me?" Korra whispered, her focus never straying from the pan of noodles. She was adding bits of cooked komodo-chicken that Mako had had fried the day before.

"Guess I never pegged you as a cook," he said, relaxing against the icebox. "You don't strike me as the domestic type."

"Well, I'm full of surprises," she answered sassily, flashing the firebender a toothy grin that had his ears blushing. "Hand me a bowl, would ya?"

Glad for the minor distraction, Mako did as he was asked. Korra methodically lifted a generous portion of noodles into the bowl, topping it with pieces of vegetables and komodo-chicken before adding a few drops of soy sauce.

"Bolin! Soup's on!"

"Alright!"

Leaving his place by the couch where he had been trying to teach Pabu a new trick, Bolin bounded for the kitchen and took the bowl of noodles Korra held out to him. The sixteen year old cradled the dish like it was a newborn baby, holding it under his nose so he could take a deep, appreciative sniff.

"Smells delicious. Thanks, Korra."

"Hey, I did most of the cooking," Mako reminded, but his brother was already taking up chopsticks and digging in. Shaking his head ruefully, Mako looked back at Korra and watched as she began heaping a generous amount of hot sauce on the remaining noodles before topping them off with fireflakes. He managed to contain his surprise, barely raising one thick eyebrow as he noted that Korra seemed to like her noodles as spicy as he did.

"There," she said, spreading the sauce around the pan and turning down the burner. "We'll just let that simmer for a few minutes."

She moved to stand beside Mako, leaning the back of her thighs against the icebox. The pair sat in silence as they waited for their meal to finish cooking, watching with contentedness as Bolin ate his noddles.

"Thanks, for helping me with dinner" Mako said, bumping his elbow playfully against her arm. She was warm. Korra smiled at him and returned the gentle gesture, sliding closer to him, their hips touching.

"Where would you be without me, city boy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Day 12<strong>

It was the first time he'd ever seen Korra so still and Mako did not waste the opportunity. A loud, reverberating snore shook the air around the Fire Ferrets and Mako grimaced with mild surprise when he realized that the rumbling, hog-monkey sound had come from Korra. She was leaning against his shoulder, having fallen asleep moments after Bolin had, his brother curled up beside the Avatar, breathing evenly, his dreams undisturbed by their teammate's raucous snores.

They'd been waiting for almost two hours, bunking down on a pile of old mats in one of the equipment rooms while they waited for the Boarcupines to finish their training. The Wolf-bats had cancelled their training, a cocky move no doubt meant to send a message to the other teams – '_we're so good we don't need to train the day before the tournament_' – so Mako had decided that the Fire Ferrets would take advantage of the Wolf-bat's narcissism. He'd booked the team to fill in that empty slot, allowing the trio an extra two hours of practice for the day. Unfortunately, that meant that he, Bolin and Korra were stuck waiting around, and rather than go up to the brothers' apartment, the friends had decided to camp out near the gym. Bolin had been the first to nod off, then Korra, the two younger teens wiped out from many early morning practices.

Mako didn't mind though. He finally had an opportunity to watch Korra without interruption.

She was pretty. Not dazzlingly beautiful like Asami, but natural and beguiling, like a waterfall. Korra didn't need deckles or cosmetics to accentuate her attributes. She didn't need blush to highlight her finely chiseled cheekbones, or mascara to curl and darken her long lashes, or rouge to draw attention to the plumpness of her lips. She didn't need to wear the latest fashions to hug her curves, or jewelry to contrast against her dark skin. All she had to do was simply be Korra...headstrong, impatient, loud, arrogant, crazy, generous, strong, kind, lovely, entrancing, amazing Korra.

This was bad.

He'd finally realized it the night before, when he and Korra had been eating their dinner. They'd been sitting across each other on the floor, playing a silly game of footsie while slurping on their noodles, tossing harmless taunts back and forth, laughing with Bolin as the earthbender continued to try and get Pabu to jump through an earth-disk. Korra had just finished the last of her noodles when Mako noticed a speck of hot sauce was sitting on her chin, just under the left corner of her mouth. For a moment, Mako had felt like that little dot was daring him to inch closer, to see for himself how Korra's skin would taste on his tongue mingled with the heady burn of the red sauce. But he'd come to his senses before he could even divulge in the fantasy, telling Korra politely she had some food on her face.

And then she'd lapped up the teasing smear with a casual flick of her tongue and Mako knew.

He liked Korra.

It was a lot like generating lightning for the first time, powerful, incapacitating, and terrifying, the epiphany so jarring that Mako had had to excuse himself from the room after the tongue incident and hide in the bathroom for ten minutes in order to collect his thoughts and calm down.

This was wrong.

He was with Asami. He liked Asami, he was dating Asami, Asami was a good person, a kind heart, a great kisser, a beautiful girl, one he didn't deserve, and she liked him. But, for all the praise he gave to Asami, one glaring negative kept pestering the firebender.

Asami wasn't Korra.

He was being an idiot, of course. He had a wonderful girlfriend, someone completely out of his league who didn't care that he came from the streets, or that he had no grooming, no background, nothing but an old scarf and a little brother he'd die for. Asami liked him for who he was, despite all the things that should stand between them.

Korra wasn't so different. They were friends, and although they argued, and teased, and annoyed each other, he knew that they cared for one another the way only best friends did. He wanted to protect her, talk to her, stand beside her, see her do all the amazing things he knew her capable of, both in the pro-bending ring and out in the world, but there was one huge, glaring complication that assaulted the firebender.

Bolin liked Korra, too.

In fact, his baby brother had a massive crush on Korra.

Mako couldn't blame Bolin for his infatuation with their teammate. She was incredible. Somehow, this girl from the bottom of the world had stumbled into Republic City, intent on fighting for the people, and somewhere along the way, she'd found them, making a comfy home for herself in the brothers' hearts. It had been years since Mako had felt this sort of attachment to someone who wasn't Bolin. He didn't feel this close to Asami, although that wasn't saying he wouldn't feel that way given more time, but Korra was special, something Bolin had known from the start.

Peering at his dozing brother, Mako smiled gently.

He couldn't hurt Bolin. He couldn't hurt Asami. It would be better to just ignore how he felt about Korra. Maybe, if he treated her like a common friend, if he denied that she was anything more to him beyond a comrade, if he was able to disregard the way she made his inner fire flare, maybe then he could forget the way he felt about her.

Sighing, Mako tilted his head back, his shifting body disturbing Korra's nap. The girl groaned, rubbing her cheek against his arm as she settled back into a comfortable position, her body heavy as it leaned against his own. Unable to help himself, Mako flicked a strand of brown hair out of Korra's face, his fingertips barely grazing her warm dark skin.

She was so soft.

Mako frowned, turning away from the girl at his side.

When did everything get so complicated?

* * *

><p><em>So, did you like it?<em>

_I know that this was a long one, but as it turns out, alot happens in twelve days! Originally, this fic was going to jump between days, then I decided to do a little short for each of the days instead. Giant mistake or brilliant idea? I haven't decided yet. __I wanted to keep a balance between Korra and Mako's growing feelings for each other, but also look at the growing bond between the Fire Ferrets and also the relationship both Korra and Mako have with Bolin. _

_Now, some of you may have noticed that I mention that Korra told Mako what happened with Amon at Avatar Aang Memorial Island ala epsidoe four. This was not a typo. I have a oneshot in the works that will be part of this collection that will detail that particular conversation._

_Anyway, as much as this oneshot drove me crazy, in the end, I think it's one of my favorites._

_Let me know what you think!_

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting._

_If you want to leave a question, comment, or review, don't hesitate._

_Keep calm and Korra on!_


End file.
